Wrongfully Included
by RallyAli
Summary: When Clary is being held hostage to have revenge taken on her infamous father, she realizes that maybe one of her kidnappers might not be as involved as he wanted to be. I update a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey, I'm back. Or if you're new to my writings, welcome.**

 **Just a PSA, I couldn't say for how long I'll be back for or how much I'll be updating because the last two stories I wrote, I updated like, 8 times in a day but that was because I was on winter break and wasn't working.**

 **Now, I'm back at school, but taking Spring term off to get my life together, but I am a working girl and all of my friends are around so tbh, I can't promise that I'll update multiple times a day let alone everyday. Just be patient with me. I'm a fast typer and once I get an idea, I try to get it all down ASAP.**

 **That being said, I can't promise that the grammer or punctuation will be perfect because I type and post, I never edit, which is sooooo bad, but that's what I do. So I'm sorry if that infuriates you, just bear with it if you want to read.**

 **Anyways, let's get started. I can't promise how great this plot is going to be, I'm not to in love with it, but it's something and I just feel like getting my ideas down somewhere because life has been getting a little hectic.**

 **Enjoy friends :)**

 ***Also, side note, Sebastian Verlac and Johnathon are two different people. Just so you don't get too confused.**

* * *

Clary shivered in the backseat of the car, a blanket drapped over her even though beads of sweat spotted at her forehead as she curled up. She was laying on her side, her right nostril plugging up as she sniffled. The sounds of car doors shutting and the low murmer of passerby's in the store's parking lot made her headache pound. Her mother had run into the store to get Clary medicine for her flu, parking far away from the building so that Clary's sleep wouldn't get disrupted by too much noise.

Clary rolled, wincing slightly as bruises on her shoulder and hip pressed into the leather seats sharply. She sighed and snuggled deeper into the soft blanket, she wondered when she would get used to the pain the bruises gave to her as long as her mother stayed with her father.

Clary looked out the window above her, the clouds hiding the early spring sunshine but illuminating the white clouds. She clicked her phone, it blinked as a reminder that the battery was dead. Annoyed, she threw it to the ground and closed her eyes as she tried to nap in the back of the car. Clary had been sick for weeks, unsure of what was wrong with her and why she wasn't feeling any better after the prescriptions the doctors and specialists her family had had given her.

Her father was filthy rich, owned one of the largest stockbroking companies in New York and across America. Valentine Morgenstern. He worked a lot, and was a decent man at heart, but his work and his addiction to money had turned him harsh. Clary knew that while her father went on business trips that her mother would shack up with the book shop guy downtown, but Clary never blamed her. Her mother, Jocelyn and the book keeper, Luke Garroway were meant to be, but Clary knew that Jocelyn was too afraid of Valentine to ever leave him.

Once Valentine started his own stockbroking business, that's when he started becoming aggressive. The late work nights and the instant cash flow made him greedy and forget how to love his family. He had began hurting Jocelyn, and soon Clary. The bruises seemed to last longer and longer everytime he returned home from a business trip, Clary was just glad that he never stayed long enough. Clary used to be his pride and joy, and there are times where Valentine will basically kiss the ground she walks on.

Valentine had been in Chicago when he found out that Clary had been sick for a week. She couldn't keep any food down, couldn't sleep, felt faint and cold all of the time. He sent the best doctors to their house that night, but he never called.

Clary and Jocelyn hated the rich life, hated being in a public eye, they were nearly famous celebrities. All Jocelyn and Clary wanted in life was to own a small farmhouse and paint the fields and the tulips that they would grown around the house. But having Valentine as a father and husband, and having him being one of the most notorious stockbrokers made that dream so much more distant.

Clary's headache pounded against her temples as she pulled the blanket over her head, hoping the darkness would help. She began praying that her mother would hurry and be on her way soon, laying in her bed seemed so much better than the backseat of a car, but Jocelyn refused to leave Clary's side.

Someone must have heard Clary's prayers as the front door opened and shut, a pain at her head from the sound of the car door slamming. Clary didn't say anything to her mother as the car turned on, the engine reving and rumbling to life as the car started to move.

Clary stayed facing away from the front, hoping that the movement of the car driving would rock her to sleep, but a deep twisting in her gut kept her awake. She wasn't sure if it was just an unsettling twist or if vomit was going to come up.

Clary sat up and held her mouth as she spoke through her hand, "Mom, can you pull back over for a second."

The car kept moving and Clary began to get frustrated as she bounced in her seat.

"Mom!" She turned and grabbed for her mothers shoulder.

"What the fuck?" An alarmed male's voice sounded. The shoulder she almost grabbed was much broader, musculer, and not her mothers.

Clary's eyes widened as she looked in the review mirror, bright blue eyes looked back with thick black lashes lining around the eyes, black strands of hair dangling, and square black brows furrowed in annoyance.

"What the fuck?!" Clary screamed as she sat back in her seat, "Who the fuck are you?"

The man turned, and looked at her, his jaw pointed and sharp, his skin pale and nose crooked but sharp.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked her, looking back and forth from the road he seemed to be speeding on and back at her.

Clary pressed into the seat even harder, "You're in _my_ car!"

The man turned back around and faced the road, turning the corner hard enough that Clary nearly fell out of her seat.

She could hear him swearing under his breath, "Shit, shit shit," He whispered, "I fucking have the daughter."

Clary's throat dried as she tried to swallow.

She met his gaze again in the review mirror as she reached for the door handle and the locks came down.

Clary's blood boiled as she lunged forward and dug her nails at his shoulders. He cried out as she started hitting and scratching him, the car swerving a little and his free hand grabbing at her hands to stop them from causing damage. He swore at her as she pulled his hair with all of her might. It was hard for her, her breathing already ragged and scratching as she needed to cough. Her sickness made her fatigued and weak.

It wasn't long until he pulled behind a store and slammed the breaks hard enough for her to go flying into the seat in front of her and nearly break her nose.

She stayed on the floor of the car as he jumped out of the car with the keys and locked the door.

Clary's heart raced, her stomach churned, her hands sweated as she watched another car pull up and two other men jump out.

She could hear their mumbles from right outside the door as another tall black haired man and a blonde man came out of the car.

"Are you trying to get attention driving like that?" The new black haired boy said.

The new black haired boy had his hair combed back and was sleeked back. His eyes were dark and his face was rounder, but he shared the same sharp features as the first boy. He was taller, more muscular than both of the boys.

The blonde boy combed his long fingers through his longer curly hair. His darker eyebrows pulled over his gold eyes in frustration. His jaw was square, his nose also crooked and stature thinner than the other men. They all wore dark clothing that clung to them like a second skin, their muscles showing.

"I have the girl." Said the first one. Clary's heart stopped when they all looked at the car that she was in.

"You have his daughter? What the hell, how?" The second black haired man asked. Clary started panicking. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to get out of the car quietly and quickly without them hearing the car door open.

She crawled over to the opposite side as she used her nails to get the thin lock out from the hole it hid in as she listened to their conversation.

"She was in the back seat laying down, I didn't even see her. But now we have better leverage."

Clary's nails hurt as she kept trying to grab the lock.

"It's better than the wife, he cheats on her all the time, he'll care for her much more."

Clary winced, what did they know about her family.

"But she's a firecracker. Someone's gotta hold her down."

Clary swallowed as she slid the lock up. She was running out of time.

"Jace, go in and hold her down, I'll follow you two."

Clary began to pull the door handle slowly as it opened, the loud opening made her heart stop with it.

"Lilith will be pissed we don't have the wife though."

Their voices were much more clearer as Clary opened the door, climbing out into the cool air.

"Screw Lilith, she'll be happy with what she's got. Now get in the car and control that little lion, we can't be dilly dallying."

Clary took a deep breath and started running, not daring to look back. Her legs shook from how weak her illness made her feel but the adrenaline in pulsing in her kept her knees from giving out.

"Shit! She's running!" She heard one of them say, and her heart nearly snapped. She knew that they'd catch up to her in no time, but she kept running. Her throat hurt and her lungs ached as she needed to let out a coughing fit, but held it in as she made her way towards the sounds of the highway.

* * *

 **Okay, so a little far fetched, like I said, I'm not in love with this, but bear with me.**

 **I hope you're enjoying this, I've still got a few hours before I have to get going, so I'll try to post another chapter, so stay posted.**

 **Leave me any reviews, I literally read all of them. Any suggestions and feedback is always greatly appreciated. Ta-ta**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, break over, I gotta write fast because I'm picking my friend up from the airport. ENJOY**

* * *

Arms encircled Clary's waist and she let out a scream, her throat already in pain from being sick only ached that much more before a hard and rough hand clamped over her lips. She wiggled around, trying to break loose of the tight hold, kicking her legs and throwing her head around before the back of her skull cracked against one of the man's noses. The arms let go instantly and Clary fell to the ground, her jeans ripping as knees scratched the concrete and her hands being cut up by the gravel. She winced but pushed off from the ground and started going again before more arms encircled her arms and waist again.

She could hear the low chuckle of one of the men in her ear and a shiver ran up her spine.

"Jesus, I think she broke my nose!" The boy who she shared the car with yelled as she watched him hold his face, dark red blood dripping between his fingertips as he glared.

The taller man laughed and went to hold the door open, the blonde boy holding Clary tight as she tried wriggling his grip, but he was too strong and she was weaker. She coughed in his hand, and she thought to herself that she hoped he'd get sick too.

The blond boy dragged her to the car and nearly threw her in before joining her in the back seat. The boy with the broken nose sat in the drivers seat with a tissue, Clary wondered where he had gotten it. The other black haired man now had a hold on her wrists as he held them together, the blonde pulling off his belt off in one swift moment before tying the leather belt around her wrists.

She scoffed at him and he looked at her, his gold eyes looking up at her through his dark lashes.

"Real great kidnappers if you don't even have real ties." She mocked, at this point she didn't care, she was stuck and couldn't get. They were much faster than her and stronger. Her phone laid on the ground with a dead battery.

The blonde didn't say anything as he tightened the belt, she flinched from the sting.

The taller black haired man threw a black bag, almost like a pillow case at the blonde boy before it went over Clary's head, blocking her sight completely.

The ride was quiet, long, and bumpy. Clary was eventually buckled in because of how many times she nearly fell over from how crazy the ride was. She tried to remember which direction they were going, but she couldn't keep track of their direction anymore. Having the bag over her head didn't help her feel any better, there were times she honestly thought she was going to vomit again, but she held it in. She felt dizzy tired, wishing that she could have the medication her doctors prescribed for her. Neither of the men spoke the entire ride, but the radio played quietly. The blonde boy still sat next to her, his shoulder bumping hers from the bumpy ride, hot electricity shooting through her arm everytime they touched. Once in a while the driver would sniffle or groan softly from his broken nose. Clary was happy to inflicted pain on somebody.

The road soon turned to gravel and Clary's heart thudded painfully and her stomach knotted.

The car bounced and it made Clary lean against the boy next to her and she quickly righted herself up when she heard him chuckle next to her.

Finally, the vehicle stopped and she heard the car doors open, but just as the blonde boy started sliding away she stopped him.

"Please take this thing off I'm going to vomit." She nearly begged, her mouth started to water from the puke coming up.

"What? No-"

She reached up and took it off anyway, as she started to gag, her stomach contracting and tears starting to fall. She heard him swear under his breath as he leaned over to unbuckle her and grab her waist and knees to pull her out of the car. Her coughing sounding like a chainsmoker as hot tears rolled down her nose. The blonde boy held her up as the taller black haired boy came around to see what was happening, the boy with the broken nose out of sight.

Clary's coughing fit finally ceased as she took in deep ragged breaths, a rumbling deep in her chest as there was still another cough that had not been freed.

"Jesus, what is wrong with her?" The black haired boy said.

She swallowed, "I'm really sick, that's why my mom was in the store, to get me my prescription, you numbnuts."

Both of the men looked at each other in slight alarm.

"Get her downstairs, Jace, Lilith should be here soon." The black haired man said as he started to leave. Now Clary knew one of their names, Jace.

She looked at Jace, her face still wet and sticky from the tears. He looked at her with pleading gold eyes and she became mad at him. He was very appealing, he could have been a model. Such potential and it all went to waste.

His arm was still around her waist as he helped her up, surprisingly gentle now as her knees shook. She wanted to give out but she strayed strong as the hand that held her hip now tucked under her elbow. He basically held her up as they walked.

They were in the middle of the woods, trees and shrubbery for miles, the sun had finally made its appearance as it shined low in the sky, making their skin a slight green color from the greenery. They walked towards a house that was small, looked like it could have been abandoned, but also looked like it was being remade. Paint chipped on the siding that gave it a dark brown color, windows that were dirty and had tan curtains blocking it, and a small porch that did not look safe to have too many people stand on. There was a shed with a brand new lock on it, curiosity tickled in Clary as she wondered what or who hid in there.

There was somewhat of a clear road, the tire tracks from the vehicles they rode in that had worn against the shrubbery made it clear that it had been used enough times.

Jace helped Clary up the stairs, she didn't like him touching her, but she needed someone to keep her steady as her head swam.

He pushed the door open and inside was much like the outside, old and worn and somewhat abandoned. They entered a living space, a pale blue couch with stains on it sat across the room with a small TV opposite and a coffee table in the middle with half dranken mugs. The kitchen was to her left, a small square kitchen with a round wooden table in the middle and three wood chairs and one metal foldable chair tucked in. Clary wondered if they really lived here or if this is just what her captors were staying in to avoid police. There was a hallway straight away from the front door, five doors lined the walls. The carpet was dirty and it was hard to tell what it's true color was. The walls had floral print and the lights that were on were yellow and dim. It felt dirty and musky in the house, making it hard for Clary to breath even more than it was before.

The boy whose nose was broken was in the kitchen cleaning himself up, he had a new shirt on that was dark green like the trees outside, a small strand of tape across the bridge of his nose to stop it from bleeding anymore. He glared when Clary entered and she glared back.

"What do I do with her Sebastian?" Jace asked her, she looked at him confused. His voice didn't seem as set and strong like the taller boy that Jace had just asked. Something about his entire part seemed slightly timid and faked.

The boy named Sebastian shrugged as he sleeked his hair back more, the sunlight that escaped through the window above the sink made his hair shiney. Clary noticed his hands were stained black, possibly dying his hair she wondered. His hair didn't match the color of his arm hair that was nearly white.

"Toss her downstairs, give her some food and water." He smirked at her and gave her a once over look. Clary shivered.

"I'm not a dog." Clary snapped.

Sebastian chuckled but said nothing as Jace pulled at her arm. She stumbled with him as he led her down the hallway.

They passed by two doors, one on either side of her before they stopped at the second door before Jace opened it to complete darkness. He clicked on the lights a staircase became illuminated. They were wooden and groaned as they stepped down them, the air getting thicker with mold and dust as he led her to a basement. At the end of the stairs was two rooms, one in front of her with an open door and one room to the left that had a washer and dryer along with some items for storage. The room looked like a bedroom, but with a cot and a sink, a prisoners cell. She wondered how long they had been planning this to have this set up.

Jace nearly pushed her on the cot before he knelt in front of her and started to untie the belt that had left red marks on her wrists.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make them so tight." He said.

Clary wasn't sure if she had heard him right. What kind of kidnapper apologizes for being aggressive, she wondered.

Clary didn't speak but watched him as he went to the doorway and held the door.

"I'll bring you some water." He said before he shut the door behind him, leaving her in the cold moldy room, in awe of his strange kindness towards her.

* * *

 **Okay, kinda short, not really how I wanted to end this, but I gotta go pick up a friend from the airport. But hopefully I'll write another chapter tonight, if not.. I honestly can't promise you when I'll write more since I work tomorrow and then it's my weekend sooooo, just keep updating.**

 **Any feedback and reviews are always greatly apprectiated, and thanks for reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm back, but again, only for a little because I'm a busy busy girl nowadays. Some body left a review that said that the plot is like Girl, Stolen and honestly I totally didn't realize that until you said something but yeah, it kind of is. If you haven't read Girl, Stolen, I highly recommend it because it's so amazingly well written. But I didn't realize that that's what has been playing in my head lately so thank you for mentioning that!**

 **Anyways, I'll stop rambling, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Jace's fingers drummed against the dry table top as he sat rigid in the metal pullout chair, Sebastian picked at his nails while Johnathon sat across from the television as his eyes started to blacken from his broken nose. Jace found it funny that such a small girl could do so much damage on such a large man.

Sebastians hand came down on Jace's hard, stopping the drumming.

Jace pulled his hand away and looked down apologetically before standing and heading for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Johnathon asked, his tone annoyed and with a hint of desperation.

"Just to get some fresh air." Jace answered before shutting the door behind him.

The sun was low in the sky but seemed brighter as it shined through the leaves in the shrubbery, making them look like lime green bugs with the veins in the stems showing through like skeletons. The sky was orange and purple and Jace wished for a moment he could get rid of the trees just for a moment to appreciate the colors that were painted across the sky. The red-orange color looking like fire and the hair color of the girl whom they kidnapped.

Jace felt bad for her, felt bad for what they were going to do to her, all for compensation. He shook his head and sat up on the hood of the cars, the metal warm on his hands. His hands shook slightly as he pressed them against the hood of the car, hoping the trembling would stop, but he was too nervous. The smallest sounds in the woods made him feel on edge and would spike his heart up as he waited. Soon Lilith would arrive, and that made Jace sick.

Lilith had taken Jace in after his parents died, she was good friends with them but Jace never liked her. She had twins, Sebastian and Johnathon a few years before Jace and they used to tease him all of the time. Now they were his step brothers, and the tormenting got worse when Jace moved in with them. Something was off about Sebastian and Johnathon, they were cruel and harsh. They liked to put dead animals in Jace's dresser drawers and lock him in the basement for hours and found ways to make it feel like Jace wasn't alone down there. Lilith was never much of a mother figure to any of them. Every time she came to a gathering, there'd be a new man on her arm. She smoked and as punishment would sometimes burn the boys, Jace rubbed a circular scar on the back of his hand from the memories. She'd be out late and come home drunk, the boys would have to sneak into her bedroom to take money to buy pizza or chinese so they wouldn't starve.

Jace wondered what made his parents even want to be her friend.

And now he was stuck.

The sound of tires against the dirt made Jace's heart race and his stomach twist as they got closer. He knew Lilith had arrived. He made his way inside so that he wouldn't be the one to tell her of the news.

As Jace walked in, Sebastian and Johnathon looked stiff as they watched him enter, only to relax ever so slightly when it was Jace who walked in and not their mother. It made Jace chuckle, even men as tough and as psychotic as them, they were still terrified of their own mother.

Jace leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his ankles, keeping his eyes down at his muddy boots so he wouldn't make eye contact with Lilith.

The car door slammed outside and all three of the boys jumped slightly. Jace swore he heard Johnathon swallow.

" _Boooyyyss_." Lilith's voice sang as she opened the door.

Lilith slid the purse that hung on her thin arm off to the floor with a soft thud as she nearly tripped over it. She was tall and thin, her features looking even sharper from how thin she was. She was almost like a skeleton with skin as she clicked in her heels to Sebastian. Her long fingers and black fingernails touched his jaw as she carassed Sebastian, and he smiled softly at her intamacy. It was clear who Lilith's favorite son was. Her eye makeup was dark and thick and unkempt around her eyes, only to make them nearly bulge out of her head. She was actually an appealing woman, but equally terrifying. Her eyes nearly black as she flicked her stare to Johnathon.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked before running over to Johnathon and grabbing his face before he looked away from her.

Sebastian chuckled, "He got beat up by a girl."

Johnathon glared at his twin.

"Screw you, I-" Johnathon started.

"Wait, did you get Jocelyn?" Lilith cut him off and smiled wide at Sebastian, her black eyes even sparkling in delight as her lips pulled over her white teeth. It gave Jace a shiver.

Sebastian looked at Johnathon and Jace watched Sebastian, refusing to look at Lilith.

Lilith frowned and looked back and forth between the twins as they stayed silent, the boys having a conversation with glances.

"Well? Don't ignore me." Lilith pushed Johnathon's face away and he winced slightly. She put her hands on her bony hips, the light washed ripped jeans she wore seemed a little too big and the white tank top she wore hung off of one shoulder, explosing her bulging collar bone.

"Um..." Sebastian started, his voice was uneven as he watched her reaction, "Not necessarily."

If looks could kill, Lilith would have Sebastian on the ground dead.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, unmoving with her hands on her hips.

Johnathon was the one to help recover, "We got something even better." He chimed.

Jace shivered, he made it sound like the girl was a prize instead of an actual person.

Lilith raised an eyebrow, "Better?"

Johnathon grabbed Lilith's hand, she grimaced but he didn't let go.

"The daughter."

Jace crossed and uncrossed his ankles.

Lilith was silent for a moment as her face twisted into a soft smile.

Finally she broke the long silence, Jace's shoulders relaxing.

"That is a lot better. Someone want to take me to see her?" She looked at the boys and then laid a look to Jace who tensed again.

Jace didn't move or speak, hoping that she would choose a different victim.

"Jacey, come one darling." She started for the hallway and Jace sighed.

Sebastian and Johnathon looked at Jace as he pushed off from the counter and followed her down the hallway. She stopped by the door waiting for him to open it for her. Jace still didn't speak but opened the door for her and clicked on the light, she touched his shoulder as she passed him, a shiver rippling through him. Her touch was cold but intimate, it made him sick.

Her heels clicked down the steps as the got to the basement, Jace's heart beating with each step until they passed the laundry room and got to the door. Again, Lilith stood by the door and waited for Jace to open the door for her.

He touched the door handle but Lilith's hand on his stopped him, making Jace almost rip his hand away. He looked at her, her dark eyes sparkling in delight at how terrified of her he was.

"Don't tell your brothers." Lilith smiled and pulled her hand away. Confusion masked Jace's face as he just looked at her. There have been more than enough times she's said that exact thing to him, but this time seemed much more different. He paused for a moment as he tried to disect her request before she nodded once for him to open the door.

Jace swallowed and opened the door to the girl with the sunset hair.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm off to the beer olympics (it's a college thing). But I work all morning tomorrow but I'll be back in the afternoon so no worries. Leave me any reviews, any comments, suggestions, tips, anything if you'd like. I really do read them all, I wish there was a way I could give a like to all of them but I don't think there is. Anyways, thanks for reading, I'll be back :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. I told you guys I would be busy. But let's get at it. Also, thanks so much for the reviews, they're so sweet. It's such a great feeling in my heart. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lilith sauntered past Jace, his eyes on the Clary as she sat on the cot, unmoving as her body shook with shivers. Jace frowned, it was warm in the basement, he wondered how sick she really was.

Lilith looked over her shoulder at Jace with a grimace, she was unaware of Clary's illness. But Lilith continued towards her until she stopped in front of Clary, her shadow enveloping her like a dark cloak. Jace stayed by the door frame, the door clicking behind him quietly.

Clary kept her head down and her arms wrapped around her legs as she tried to control the shivers. Her forehead had beads of sweat forming and she felt dizzy and kept her eyes down at Lilith's black heels that looked a size too big.

Lilith tucked a finger under Clary's chin and tilted her face upwards, Clary doing what she was forced and locked eyes with Lilith.

Clary looked at Jace for a second, a look of worry on his face as he stayed by the door before she looked back to Lilith.

"Hello, dear. Mind telling me your name?" Lilith cooed at Clary who bit her tongue.

Clary noticed Jace lean to the side around Lilith a little to get a better look at Clary, as if he as well was intrigued to know her name.

Lilith smiled when Clary's jaw tightened.

"Cute, Clarissa," Clary's eyes widened, "If you don't want to cooperate then this is going to be a lot harder of a stay for you than initially planned." Lilith pushed Clary's chin away, the sudden movement made Clary's head swim.

Lilith clicked her heels over to a metal foldable chair that seemed to hide in the shadows.

She unfolded it and sat down as she spoke, "This is how it's going to be, Clarissa Morgenstern," In the corner of Clary's eyes, she noticed Jace shift his weight uncomfortably, "You are the daughter of the notorious Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fray. I have a little issue with Valentine and _you're_ going to help me... resolve said issue."

Clary's mind swarmed, how did she know her parents, what was the issue she had with her father, and why Clary, she wondered. But Clary swallowed and stayed silent. Her heart thumped unevenly in her chest and her skin felt hot while her blood froze in her veins.

"First off, before we do anything rash, we're just going to wait a little while until you're the headlining the news. Then we'll give your darling daddy a phone call and give him an ultimatum." Lilith crossed her legs and arms as she smiled sweetly at Clary, the calm manner of her voice made Clary shiver.

Lilith frowned, "What is your issue, it's like almost eighty degrees down here."

Clary swallowed but didn't speak. Lilith looked to Jace who flinched. Clary's confusion grew but she stayed silent.

"She said she was sick, Lilith." Jace said quietly, almost too quiet for Clary to have really heard him at all.

Lilith looked at Clary disgusted, "Jesus, buckle up buttercup, this is going to be a very long ride for you." Lilith stood and walked back over to Clary, her form towering over Clary's small stature.

Lilith tilted her head, her hands on her hips as she analyzed Clary's features.

"You look like your whore mother." Lilith said sweetly.

"Fuck you." Clary snapped back.

Clary seemed to blink and was on the cold cement floor, her cheek stung and felt as if it had ignited. She looked up, Lilith's hand extended out from giving Clary a sharp slap across the face, her face twisted in disgust. Clary held her cheek as her head swam in circles, her stomach twisted as Lilith squatted down so she was close to Clary.

"But you've got your fathers tongue. I think we're going to get along well, Clarissa." She twisted a long boney finger in one of Clary's curls before placing her hands on her knees and pushing herself up and headed towards Jace who had his face turned away to look away from the scene that had unfolded before him. Clary breathed heavily as she tried to calm the dizziness while she watched Lilith place a hand on Jace's jaw and pulled his face to look at Clary. Something twisted in Clary's gut from the intimate gestured toward the blonde haired boy as he tensed up, his eyes only on Clary before he followed after Lilith and shut the door behind him.

Clary listened as the footsteps faded away from her before she stood up, her knees shaking slightly and her cheek still feeling hot. Looking up, she could hear Lilith's heels clicking abover her as well as the soft steps of Jace walking around upstairs. A low humming from their voices as the people above her spoke, but it was unclear to her what they were saying.

She went to the door, knowing very well that it was locked, she twisted the doorknob and jiggled it anyways, hoping the lock was as old as the house seemed to be. She remembered a time that Valentine had showed her how to pick a lock with a bobby pin, but she combed her fingers through her hair to only find the curled locks and no metal hair pins. She sighed and put her back to the door, feeling little pieces of her shirt tugging on the door as she slid down its flat. Her eyes burned as tears began to fall and her lungs started to fill with fire as her breathing became harsh. Fear rose in her throat like a bubble as panic set in.

There was no way out, she concluded.

Her hands scratched up and down her pant legs as they shook, hot tears slid down her face and her the grumble of a cough rolled in the deepest part of her chest before she started coughing and coughing, unable to stop because of how hard she was breathing. Though the room was large, it felt like it had shrunken as the darkest corners of the room closed around her, the only source of light in the room was the yellow bulb hanging from the ceiling and the yellow light from the bottom cracks of the door. Her chest felt weighted and her throat felt tight as she tried to get a grip on her panic, but her coughing didn't help as her mouth filled with hot thick saliva.

"Calm, calm, Clary, calm. Get it together." Clary panted, her hands hard on her knees as she steadied the shake.

Footsteps stomped down the stairs and Clary froze for a second before she crawled across the floor quickly, going back to the cot and leaning as far away from the door as possible. She clamped her mouth shut to stop her coughing but it didn't help.

The door opened slowly as a blonde head peeked around the door.

Jace stepped in and shut the door behind him as he kept his gaze on Clary.

She coughed into her shirt but bit her tongue to stop.

"Um, I have this. It should help your cough." Clary didn't realize until now that he had a coffee mug in his hand, steam rising from it as he stepped closer to her. Clary didn't move, only watched as he came closer before he was an arms length away. He set the coffee mug down, his eyes watching hers as he did so.

Clary's heart raced, wondering what drugs were in the drink. She looked at the mug, and then at him.

"It's just honey and lemon herbal tea is all. Don't worry." He comforted, but Clary scoffed.

He scratched his curled blonde locks, some strands falling in front of his gold eyes as he looked away in discomfort.

"Right, don't worry," He grumbled to himself, "Just, whatever, do what you will with it. Thought I'd help."

Clary coughed again in her shirt, "Help? You kidnapped me."

Jace looked at her when she spoke, it was only the second time she had said anything to him and he seemed caught off guard that she'd say anything at all since giving Lilith the silent treatment.

Jace combed his fingers through his hair again as a nervous tick, "Right."

"You kidnapped me, hold me hostage, want to take revenge on someone I could give less than a shit about, and you thought bringing me tea would _help_?" Clary mocked.

Jace frowned, "What?"

Clary swallowed, now she was the one who had been guilty.

"Nothing. Just leave me be until I'm, 'headlining the news' enough for you people." Clary put her fingers up and flicked them downwards to quote Lilith earlier.

Jace was unsure of what to say next, his mind still on what she had said earlier about taking revenge on someone she didn't care about.

"How do you not care about your own family?" Jace's thoughts seemed to slip out before his tongue could catch him. He knew it was pointless to even ask her such a question, but he hadn't realized he was already speaking his mind.

Clary's brows came down, shadowing her dark green eyes.

"Valentine's a pretentious asshole who only cares about money. Whatever it is you want from him, you aren't going to get it through me." Clary snapped, her hands pulling her poofy hair around to the side, exposing the pale skin of her neck.

Now Jace was the one to scoff, "He might be money hungry, but he's human. He'll do anything to get his kid back."

Clary turned her head, "Bet."

Jace frowned but said nothing more about the topic. He just looked at her, something in her expression made him sad, more upset than kidnapping an innocent girl, but how the conversation had gone made him realize something was up. He finally turned away from her and headed to the door, opening it but not stepping out quite yet before looking back at her over his shoulder.

"Drink it, you'll feel better." Jace said before looking shutting the door behind him, leaving Clary alone in the darkness again.

* * *

 **Ugh, this is hard to write because, like I've said earlier, I'm not 100% in love with it but I just wanted to get it down. BUT I'm not a quitter so I'm going to fininsh it. I just can't promise it's going to be good, ya know. Anyways, I still have all day, so stay tuned cause I'll post another chapter today. Lots of Love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, jump in.**

* * *

Nighttime had settled in now, the time was half past eleven. Jace was sitting on the couch flipping through the television not really paying attention to what was on the screen. Everyone had retired to bed except Lilith who was in the kitchen cleaning up after the late dinner they had. Jace had offered to help, but she told him he'd done so much already that he should relax for the day. Her heels stayed on as he could hear the clicking of her heels, and Clary's coughing had ceased now. Jace wondered if she had dranken the tea he made for her and gone to sleep.

His mind still replayed the scene that had come undone in the basement, her claiming that Valentine wouldn't care if she was gone, snapping back at Lilith, the horrified look on her face after being hit. It looked all too familiar to him and it made his heart hurt. He didn't like what he was apart of, but there wasn't much he could do at this point. Lilith had Jace in the palm of her hand and could crush him in seconds if he tried leaving. She had his money, had his information, his whole life with her and he wasn't sure of how to get the things he needed to get out. There had been plenty of times he had tried running away from home, but it was hard to make it when he had nothing to his name besides the clothes on his back.

Jace stiffened as he heard Lilith click to him, he looked at her when she stopped beside him.

He looked up at her, a bored expression on his face as he leaned into the couch more.

"I'm off to bed, don't let her make too much noise." It was all Lilith said as she leaned over to touch Jaces cheek, admiring him for a moment before letting go and clicking down the hallway in her heels.

He heard Lilith's bedroom door shut and then only the low buzzing of the telelvision was the only sound in the room. He sighed and let his head fall back against the cushions. He felt tired but his mind was racing from the events of the day. Months had been planned to kidnap Jocelyn, and instead the girl was taken. Not a bad trade, but it definitely made it hard. She seemed younger than him, and now he was apart of the traumatizing moment in her life.

Jace wasn't a bad person, he just unfortunately became apart of a bad lifestyle. One he turned thirteen, he started joining with his brothers. He'd steal things from stores, break the neighbors windows, and the first time he was put in the backseat of a police car he had just turned fourteen. He would take bottles of Lilith's alcohol and drink with the twins, sometimes just by himself when the nights got rough. He would only smoke cigarettes when he was wasted, but even he knew it was a bad habit. Jace was a player and used girls and threw them away like they were tissue. It was easy to find a girl to warm up the side of his bed for the night, he knew he was good looking and knew that his step brothers were eye candy as well. It was always helpful to have someone in his bed with him to stray Lilith away for the night.

After Jace's parents died when he was six, Lilith took him in. But the nights that she didn't have someone in her bed were the nights she'd ask Jace. He wasn't sure at all what was going on, but the older he got the more he understood that her affection was not normal. She was his first, and not willingly, by the time he was fifteen. But at that point, he was already numb, so finding someone else to stay with him late at night was all he tried to do.

Jace rubbed his face and groaned, frustrated with how his life had become. He knew there was potential for him, he was smart, handsome, athletic, musically inclined, the whole nine. He was more than a triple threat, and it hurt him knowing that his future was going to be ruined once they got caught for kidnapping and holding some girl hostage.

He jumped up when there was a loud crash below him. His shoulders rolled back and his arms tensed as he waited for another crash, unsure if what he had heard the first time was real of a figment of his imagination. Another bang below him made him jump up from the couch and swiftly make his way to the basement door, down the stairs, and to the girls room as the door shook from another crash. His heart raced as he imagined Lilith being disturbed.

A groan and one more crashing before he stuck a key in the lock and twisted, swinging open her door.

Clary stood in the middle of the room with her red hair wild and her cheeks pink, eyes wide and beads of sweat touching at her forehead. The metal pullout chair Lilith had been sitting in earlier was lying disfigured in front of the door as Jace looked at it and then up at her. Clary's chest was rising and falling quickly and her brows were pulled down, he even saw her pink lips swear under her lips. She was a kid caught sticking their hand in the cookie jar.

"Are you stupid?" Jace shut the door behind him with a click.

Clary just stared, her feet in a wide stance from throwing the chair.

"No, actually, are you stupid? You really think I can't hear you?" Jace demanded.

The chair had bounced off of the door and rolled so that it was in between them equally. He noticed Clary's eyes shift to the chair and back to him before she bolted.

She had caught the chair but he was quicker, grabbing the side of it before she could have a whole hold on it.

They were both holding the cold metal, her green eyes ablaze as she glared. She huffed and pulled on it in hopes of being strong enough to have Jace's hand let go, but he kept a tight grip. She was weak, especially against him and even more so from her illness.

Jace grabbed with the other hand as she huffed again and pushed against him, catching him off guard only a little as his balance was switched. He took some steps back but regained his balance as he stopped her. Clary's cheeks pinkened as she threw the chair downwards, the rubber end hitting his chin. She ran over to her cot and pulled at it, it's weight too much for her as she nearly fell over trying to steady it.

Jace held onto the chair, watching her as she thought about how she was going to use a bed as a weapon against him.

"I wouldn't even try if I were you." Jace tried calming her, but her eyes only blazed more as she threw the cot at him. It came at him with enough speed that he lifted the chair in defense, the clashing metal making a loud banging. He looked up and saw her running to the door. Jace swore as she reached for the handle and nearly touched it, but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around herself so that she hit his chest with a hard thud. Her back was to him and he caught her so that he held both of her wrists and had her arms crossed over her chest.

Clary huffed again and knocked her hips back in hopes that it would hit him in his sensitive spot, but she was much too short that it hit his mid thigh.

"I told you-" He started, his lips at her ear and her wild hair tickling his neck. She smelled of strawberries and the mold of the basement, her body was overwhelmingly hot and the skin of her wrists were smooth but boney.

"Let me go." She growled as she wiggled against him.

Jace's heart ached for her as he wished he could.

He took a step to the side and let her go, she pushed away and stumbled away from him. Now he was between her and the door, the chair and cot on the ground and twisted in the corner.

"It's an automatic lock anyways. You'd need the keys to get out as soon as the door closes." Jace breathed, he was actually a little winded.

Clary's cheeks pinkened more as she stood across from him. Her chest was rising and falling again even more aggresively this time. Jace could tell she was fatigued even more so, even saw her knees buckle for a moment before she gathered herself up.

They stayed silent, only the sounds of their breathing and the low buzz of the lightbulb above Clary made noises. He kept his eye on her and she kept her eye on him.

"Just, chill. Okay?" Jace put out his hand as if he was trying to calm a beast from attacking, and for a moment, that's what he felt like.

Clary made a face of disbelief, " _Chill_? You want me to _chill_?"

Jace bit his lip, Clary's cheeks darkened.

"I know, bad word play. But trust me when I say you don't want to wake Lilith."

Clary squinted her eyes, "She's five foot, seven and weighs a hundred and ten pounds and you're _scared_ of her? Jesus, you could snap her in half." Clary argued.

Jace bit back a smile, it was true and funny to him. But the only thing was that he needed Lilith to get the things he needed. His information, his money, his whole life was hidden somewhere and he didn't know how to get it or where to get it.

"Just because she's tiny, that doesn't mean she isn't terrifying. You're a great example." Jace teased.

Clary's throat bobbed as she swallowed nervously.

"Please let me go." Now her anger had turned into desperation. Her eyes glistened against the light bulb and her eyebrows had turned up.

Jace's throat tightened, her form was less square and had seemed to cave into itself as she now held herself weaker.

His mouth opened and closed.

Clary took a deep breath with her eyes closed and opened them once again, the tears seeming to have disolved.

"You look like a fish out of water." She made her way to the opposing wall and leaned against it, folding her arms over her chest and sliding down the wall until she was sitting with her knees up.

Jace didn't know what to say as she sat across from him staring. He only copied her as he leaned against the door and slid down to the ground, his feet out front and his ankles crossing.

"What are you doing?" Frustration colored her tone.

He shrugged and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You're not going to make much noise with me in the room." He said matter-of-factly.

Clary huffed and looked away, "Just leave."

"No."

Clary looked back at him, more anger. It made him smile slightly at how much anger she had for such a little person. He couldn't blame her, but at the same time, it looked silly.

"What are you laughing about?" She snapped.

Jace shrugged again and tilted his head at her, "Such a tiny girl with so much anger. Just looks funny."

Clary grimaced.

"Can you blame me?" She threw her arms out before closing them over her stomach.

Jace looked down and then back up, his face somber.

"No."

Clary's angry expression softened, a slight mask of wonder now in her eyes as she looked back at him.

She cleared her throat and opened her mouth before he spoke first.

"Hows your cough?" He asked.

She closed her mouth before opening it again to speak, her face turning away from him in embarrassment.

"It's better..." She said quietly, Jace smiled softly.

She looked at him again and Jace looked back.

He really noticed her features this time, freckles on her skin like a mixture of a Jackson Pollock and a Georges Seurat painting. Her skin was tight over her bones making her thin, but thinner than she actually seemed because of how sick she was. She was pale and it helped make the fiery color of her hair look brighter and the dark green in her eyes more vibrant, a dark rim of black lashes making her eyes look large. Her nails were short and her fingers were long and looked to have spots of blues and greens on them. As well as the white T-shirt she wore, it had paint stains on it spotted near the bottom of the hem. The shirt hung on her loosly and exposed her shoulder, her white bralette stealing the show in lace over her collarbone. Her pants were light washed jeans and ripped at the knee, the bottoms rolled up and exposing high top black and white converse. She looked like she was ready for spring, comfortable but cute.

"So what, you're just going to stay down here all night?" She felt uncomfortable, but resilient.

Jace nodded, "At least until you fall asleep, then I'll leave. Can't have you making a ruckus." Jace wagged his finger like he was scolding a puppy.

Clary huffed, a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face flew upwards and fell back down over her face as she kept her gaze on Jace from across the dimly lit room.

* * *

 **Okay, I've still got all day so I'll probably write another chapter today so stay tuned. Your reviews and comments and tips and all that are always welcome and always appreciated. Someone once said that they like that I don't demand a specific amount of reviews or likes before posting a new chapter and honestly, I hate that. Like homie, this ain't a YouTube channel, I'm just tryna write and have people appreciate my writing. Like, when I read that in an authors note, I get so frustrated, like friend, I want to appreciate your story but you make it hard for me to appreciate it when you demand specific notes. Anyways, little rant over. I'll never do that for stories, I always appreciate the reviews, likes, and follows. Anyways, I doubt any of you read any of this whole note but see you in a few :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd kill for a milkshake right now.**

* * *

The night sky glittered in white against the midnight blue, the trees black against one another in the darkness and the yellow bulb dimly lit the corners of the basement room where Clary sat on one side of the room, while Jace sat the opposite. The coffee mug with tea residue was sitting in the far corner on the side of the door, it shined slightly from the yellow lightbulb. The metal chair and cot tangled in one another like two lovers from a harsh fight stayed still and collected dust as the silence in the room lengthened. Clary's bottom started to numb from the flat hard ground from where she stayed unmoving. Deep down she wanted to grab the cot and place it back up so that she had something to sit on, but she didn't leave her position.

Jace kept a watch on her, dying to ask her questions but keeping at bay as to not make her more uncomfortable. He nearly scoffed at the thought, making her more uncomfortable than she already was was what he corrected.

Clary picked at her nails, the dried paint hardened underneath and made her skin stained. She would kill to have something to at least doodle with. The silence wasn't uncomfortable to her, but Jace's stare made her nervous. She wasn't afraid of him, but he was a stranger, and he helped kidnap her. So in the end, she was confused as to why she wasn't as more apprehensive around him.

Jace swallowed the lump that was in his throat and found the courage in himself. He pondered why it was so easy for him to flirt, manipulate, and just have a conversation with any woman, but with her it made it so much harder. He concluded it was probably the fact that he had helped in her abduction and that he was holding her hostage.

Yeah, that was it, thought Jace.

"So, Clarissa. Are you named after anything in particular?" Jace's voice was shakey and he mentally hit himself for the pathetic conversation starter.

Clary looked up at him through her dark lashes in a heartbreaking way, she felt bad for his bad attempt to talk to her.

She thought that if he planned on staying down here for as long as he was, she might as well figure out as much information about him so that it would help her case when she'd get out of there.

She adjusted her sitting position, her butt numb.

"Clary. And my grandmother." She stated. Jace looked at her surprised. He wasn't sure if she was even going to say anything to him in the first place.

"Ah, I see. Clary." He nodded.

Clary nodded and tightened her mouth.

Silence fell between them again, and Jace was determined to make her feel at least somewhat comfortable.

Jace thought back to the fact that she was a hostage, mentally kicking himself.

"You must be, what, fifteen?" He speculated.

Clary frowned, "Seventeen."

"Oh, you look younger."

Clary turned her head, "It's a blessing and a curse."

Silence.

Jace found it very difficult to keep conversation with her. But the fact was, Jace wasn't even sure why he was trying to keep conversation with her in the first place. If anything, he should have offered to set her bed back up so that she could sleep so that he didn't have to sit in the basement with her to keep her quiet, but instead, he was intrigued to find out what it was that made Lilith so interested in her.

"You must be nineteen." Clary started back up, Jace was caught off guard that she wanted to continue the conversation.

"Seventeen as well." He nodded.

"Hm, I guess I could see that, too." Clary curled her index finger around a loose curl and placed it back with the others. The small movement made Jace's fingers twitch.

Silence.

Clary looked at Jace then, really analyzed his features like she had noticed him doing to her.

His hair was light, angelic blonde and was a little long but fit him. Some ringlets in his hair gave it some volume and fell in his gold eyes that seemed to have golden specks in their own light. Brown lashes around and long like spiders legs that casted shadows around. He had purple under his eyes from the lack of sleep but his skin was naturally sunkissed like a California surfer poster boy. His face was square and his jaw was tight, lips a light shade of pink and his bottom lip fuller than fit. He had some freckles on his crooked nose, and he had scars on his long bare arms. His light blue shirt he was wearing hung just a little loosely on him, but showed off his broad shoulders. He wore a silver ring on his right ring finger with a 'W' on it, a tan line slightly visible from the time worn. His black pants fit well on him and the black and white Nikes made him look even more athletic.

Clary saw the attraction, he was very handsome, and if she wasn't in the situation she was in now, she might even have trouble talking or even looking at him if he had approached her. But since she was a hostage, she tried her best to keep her ground. He kept his gaze on her as she followed the lines of his face, her fingers tickled to have a pencil and paper in her hands. The more she looked at the slopes of his bones, the more she noticed his beauty. She had noticed it before, but in a calm setting as such, he was much more beautiful. It hurt to look at him because he had such perfect features. She wondered if he had any interest in being a model before committing such a crime.

"Captivated by my beauty?" He teased her, a crooked smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. One of his incisors was chipped slightly, but the imperfection only made him that much more interesting.

Clary rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself." She mocked, but deep down she knew it was true.

Jace knew as well.

Jace looked down and smiled more, laugh lines deepend at the corners of his mouth and his eyes wrinkled slightly. Clary wanted to know what he looked like with a full smile and hear the sound of his belly laughs.

"So what are you sick with?" Jace asked. He wasn't sure if the question was over stepping the line or not, but at this point, her being a prisoner, there couldn't be much left of a line to cross.

Clary shrugged and looked at her knees, "I don't know. Doctors don't know. Been sick like this for a month."

Jace frowned. Looking at her long lashes casting shadows against the purple of her cheeks and the loose curl that kept escaping her tendrils, he noticed that she was a rather pretty girl. She was decently ordinary, but she was lovely in her own. It made him want to know her more. It hurt him knowing that he was apart of such a disgusting crime, but what was done, was done.

"What are your side effects?" He asked, again, not thinking about the line he could be crossing.

Clary looked at him then, her green eyes looking darker in the dim light.

"At first I couldn't keep anything down, now I can. Just dizzy all time, nasea, fatigue, cold sweats, coughing. The usual. It just hasn't gone away. Been a pain in the ass." She listed.

He uncrossed and switched ankles to cross.

"And nothing your doctors gave you have done anything?"

She shrugged, "Not really. I was given a new medication this week and was going to see how it helped but..." Her sentenced drifted and she looked at him with hard eyes.

Jace looked at the ground with a guilty feeling.

He robbed a girl of her health, now he _really_ felt hellish.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. He at first thought it was too quiet for her to hear.

"Then let me go." She said.

Jace looked up at her, Clary's eyes were pleading but her shoulders were set. She wasn't going to show weakness.

Jace swallowed.

"Do you want me to set up your cot? I can get you some blankets and a pillow. You know, make it more comfortable." Jace's voice started shakey. Clary's shoulders fell in defeat.

"'More comfortable'," She repeated, "Cause I'm gonna be here for awhile." It was more of a fact in tone than a question.

Jace looked away.

"Why are you sorry if you were apart of it?"

Jace looked back at her, Clary's face was blank and her shoulders weren't set nor slumped. The way she asked made it seem like she was asking when his birthday was, so casual and calm.

"I-I, can't someone still be ashamed of doing something terrible just because they were wrongfully included?" He asked her. A question as an answer was always his go to when he wasn't sure how to answer something.

She squinted at him.

"What do you even want with me?"

Jace honestly didn't know how to answer that either. Clary could tell by the way his eyes shifted to the ground and back at her that he didn't know either.

"What does Lilith want with anyone?" He questioned.

Clary sighed and one leg came down so that it straightened in front of her, her arm propped up on her knee that was still up.

"Do you only answer questions with more questions when you don't know how to answer something?" She called him out.

Caught.

He smiled softly and mimicked her position, propping his arm up on his knee.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He teased her.

Clary couldn't control the small smile that pulled at her mouth, she found his comment comical.

Jace smiled more at her tiny smirk.

"Would you mind getting me more blankets?" She asked him, she was exhausted and she knew it had to be late. It had been a very long day for her and with her being as ill as she was, she was ready to sleep most of the night and tomorrow away.

Jace shuffled himself up and reached in his pocket and sticking it in the lock before stopping and looking back at her.

"Only if you please stay quiet. Trust me when I say it's probably the best thing for you right now." Jace's tone was hard and serious, but his eyes looked sorrowful.

Clary looked at him and hesitated, at first she wasn't planning on being loud anymore, but with how helpful he had been, she nodded in agreement. She noticed something hidden deep in his eyes that made her take his warning much more serious than before. It wasn't just about his safety, but it was also about hers that he seemed to be concerned about.

* * *

 **I got my milkshake. That's why it took so long.**

 **Reviews are so greatly appreciated and always read. Thanks so much! I think I'll write one more chapter before bed tonight, so stay updating!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooookay, I work tomorrow morning so don't count on too many chapters tomorrow. That's why I've posted so many today, to redeem the lost days. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated because they make me feel better!**

* * *

"Police say that Clarissa Morgenstern is reportedly missing and was last seen with her mother in a Target parking lot. According to her mother, Jocelyn Fray, she and Clarissa had gone to the store to pick up a prescription for Clarissa and left her daughter in the car so that she wouldn't get fatigued..."

A photograph of Clary smiling widley in a senior photo as she leaned against a paint chipped fence flashed up on the television screen in front of Jace's face as he watched the news. Lilith stood beside him with her hip out and her hands crossed over her chest.

"According to her mother, Clarissa is extremely sick and had just been released from the hospital for her illness, it is unknown what illness she has but Mrs. Fray says that, 'it has put a strain on her daughter and that it is important she gets the care she needs'. Her father, Valentine Morgenstern, the stockbroker of Morgenstern stocking, has been reached out to, but has made no comment. If you see the vehicle or Clarissa, please contact your local police department..." The reporter continued but Jace stood and went to the kitchen.

"I'd say we give it another day or two before we make a phone call to the ever so silent father." Lilith smiled. Sebastian was already in the kitchen, leaned against the counter as he watched Jace retreive a glass and fill it with water. The black dye in Sebastian's hair had lightened up, there was nothing that could ever hide the whiteness of his natural hair.

Johnathon sat at the couch Jace had left and looked up at Lilith, his eyes were still dark and the nose strip still on his nose from Clary's attack, "Well, we've got the disposable phone already. Why not just do it now? You check every news report and her face is all over it."

Lilith made her way to the front door, "Because, I like having a daughter around, I'm surrounded by boys." Lilith blew a kiss at everyone and stepped out, shutting the door behind her before the sound of her car starting and pulling away faded.

Johnathon flipped the channel to another news report, the picture of Clary still making it's debute as he went channel to channel.

"I'm over this, I'm about ready to make the call myself." Sebastian said. Jace looked at him, never has he ever wanted to go against Lilith's wishes. He was a momma's boy, and he was her prized possesion.

"Why can't we? Three big and burly dudes do not need their _mother_ to be making the rules." Johnathon made his way into the kitchen, the dye in his hair had started to wash out as well. Both boys naturally had white hair, but Lilith always made them dye it black. It looked unnatural against their pale complexions and their light eyebrows and lashes.

"Why not? Cause she's the brains and your the brawn." Jace sipped on his water before setting his glass down.

Johnathon crossed his arms, "Then what does that make you, orphan?" He argued towards Jace.

Jace put a hand to his chest, "Me? I'm not related to any of you, so that means I've got both."

Sebastian scoffed and Johnathon rolled his eyes.

Sebastian pushed up from the counter and started for the hallway, Jace panicked.

"Where are you going?" Johnathon called out to his twin as he leaned around the counter to look after Sebastian.

Sebastian waved him off, "To go check up on the fire fly. She's the only nice thing to look at besides the mirror." He winked at Jace and Johnathon.

Jace shivered, unnerved by Sebastian's comment.

Jace went after him and Johnathon called after him but didn't follow as he sat back down on the couch.

Sebastian had already started for the stairs by the time Jace caught up.

"What are you doing?" Jace grabbed Sebastian by the shoulder and turned him.

Sebastian smiled wickedly at Jace, his dark eyes glistening with delight.

"I told you, just wanting to see what she's up to, maybe see if she needs anything."

Jace was always uncomfortable around Sebastian, he was the mastermind to all of his and Johnathon's tauntings. He was a bad person at heart and he actually feared for anyone that ever had contact with him.

"Just leave her alone, Seb." Jace argued.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "She's a hostage, why are you protecting her?"

Jace fisted his hands, "Because you're a psychopath."

"You tied her hands, doesn't that make you just as psychotic?" Sebastian countered.

Jace fumed and glared.

"Besides," continued Sebastian, "If Lilith found out your treachery, she'd serve you to hell on a silver platter."

"I'm not committing treason." Jace argued.

"Then why did you warn her about waking Lilith last night?" smiled Sebastian.

Jace froze but kept his composure. He knew that Jace staying downstairs with Clary made him guilty, and Jace knew that Sebastian could see right through him. Jace cared about the girl and he felt bad for putting her in the postion she was in. He wanted no part in any of what was going on, but he didn't choose his life.

"You want Lilith to come busting down your door and serve you on a silver plate for not keeping her quiet?" Jace tried to argue his case, but he knew it was useless. Jace was an open book to Sebastian.

Sebastian only smirked, "You know that I'd be served without the apple in mouth, next to you."

Jace rolled his eyes, only he knew that Lilith would treat Sebastian more lovingly than she would ever to Jace. Jace was the mut, the orphan, the extra kid she didn't want. She didn't even want her own sons, which always made Jace wonder why she didn't go through extremities to not have her children.

"Just, leave her be. We've already kidnapped her, she doesn't need your taunting." Jace's shoulders tightened.

Sebastian gave Jace a look over and smirked.

"Sooner or later, Jacey, you'll be running an errand and someone will _have_ to check up on her." Teased Sebastian before he winked at Jace and made his way back up the stairs. Jace shivered and waited for Sebastian to shut the basement stairs door before he took a deep breath and made his way to Clary's room.

He stopped at the door, unsure if he should just walk in or knock politely. If he was being held captive, anytime someone knocked, he would have denied their entry. He assumed she would do the same so he slid the key that hung on a nail on the door frame into the bolt delicately but loudly, to assure her that someone was entering.

There she was, across the room wrapped up in the extra blankets he had given her and shaking violently, which was odd considering it had only gotten warmer in the room than before. Seeing her as delicate as she was in that moment made him want to run across the room and tuck her hair aside and wrap her in more blankets. But he stayed by the door as it clicked closed.

He swallowed when she opened her eyes to look at him, her sickly and imploring eyes made him want to drop to his knees and pray to the lord for forgiveness.

"Um... Is there anything I can get you...?" He asked, unsure if there was actually anything humanly possible for him to give her to make her feel better.

Clary shook her head and shivered. Jace had brought down two throw blankets and a thick comforter from his own bed for her, all of which had been wrapped tightly around her like a cacoon. He even had brought down another thick blanket to put underneath so that the bed padding wasn't so hard to sleep on. He took a few slow steps towards her, watching her reaction in case she became distressed at his closeness, but she didn't. He grabbed the metal foldable chair and opened it up and set it at least three steps away, sitting in the cold seat stiffly.

He put his elbows on his arms and twisted his fingers together, Clary's shivering seemed to calm but beads of sweat had begun to form at her forehead and temples.

"You were hospitalized?" Jace finally asked.

Clary shifted in the blankets, "Um... yeah. For about two, almost three weeks."

"It's that bad?" He looked at her finally, her dark green eyes locked onto his. She nodded.

"How do know?" Asked Clary.

Jace ran a hand through his hair, tied locks getting stuck around his fingers and pulling but he ignored the short pain.

"You're on the news. They talked about your illness."

Clary sat up, wrapping the blankets around the other half of her body more securely.

"I'm on the news? What did it say? Did it say anything about my mom?" She spoke quickly and urgently.

Jace scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, your mom said that your illness has put strain on your health and that it's important that you're cared for. We turned the TV before they got a chance to have a live word from her."

Clary looked down and sunk deeper into the blankets. Jace wondered if she assumed her father had made a comment or not.

He spoke about it anyways, "Um, your father said that he was determined to find you at all costs."

Clary frowned and glanced back at Jace, "That's a bold faced lie."

Jace was taken back, "What?"

"I said that that was a lie." Clary glared, "Am I wrong?"

Jace straightened up and ran his hands over his jeans.

"I didn't think so." Clary turned her face to the side and rolled her eyes.

Jace turned his head too, "They said they reached out but he hasn't made a comment..." His sentence died.

She snickered, "That sounds about right."

Jace looked back at her, her face still turned into the blankets as she nuzzled in deeper.

"Why are you like that?" Asked Jace.

Clary turned back to him with a frown, both with confusion and annoyance, "Like what?"

He stretched his arms out to her and then set them down, "You're so against your own father, what did _he_ ever do to you to make you hate him so much? You don't believe that he would care for his only kid?"

Clary leaned forward, "Why are _you_ so against my dad? What did _he_ ever do to _you_ to make you people kidnap me?" She countered.

Jace closed his mouth and leaned back in the metal chair, he didn't have a direct answer because it was all Lilith's plan.

"What?" She started again, "No question to answer a question this time? So you know? Just tell me, damnit. If someone would just tell me what they want from me and my family, then I'd give it to them." She snapped.

Jace was honestly surprised by how well she held herself. There was no crying, no groveling, no signs of weakness from her. She was set and thick skinned, physically weak, but emotionally and mentally strong.

Jace crossed his arms over his chest, "I'd tell you if I could."

Clary threw her arms up in the blanket, "But you can't, because it's all part of the big mastermind plan. God. Go tell your little puppeteer that whatever she wants from me, she can have it because I have nothing and Valentine has nothing but money. And if money is what she wants, then she isn't going to get it using me as a pawn, _trust me_."

Jace knew he should have left at that moment but instead he stayed seated. He glanced at her from the side of his eye as she threw herself down on the bed and rolled over, her back now to him with her curling wild hair peeking out like a starting fire.

She coughed before she spoke again, "You don't get to question me like _you're_ the one that's been kidnapped. _You're_ the one with the issue with him, I'm just trying to avoid him."

Jace tilted his head, confused.

She looked over her shoulder at him, tears starting to build at the bridge of her lashes.

"Just please let me be alone while I still can." She said quietly before turning her head back to the wall and coughing violently into the blankets.

Jace felt defeated but stood and made his way to the door, pulling out the key and sliding it into the bolt. He opened the door and turned back to her again one more time.

"I'll bring you something for your cough." Jace said quietly before shutting the door and locking the bolt gently.

* * *

 **Okay! I'm off to bed now because I have work in the morning! I'll try to write a chapter or a few tomorrow after I get off so come back in the evening! Anyways, I love your reviews, they really make me feel good and give me a warm and fuzzy feeling, I always read them a thousand times and ugh, you guys are great.**

 **ALSO I ACCIDENTLY CLICKED ON A LINK AND ALMOST LOST ALLLLLL OF THIS WRITING SO I HAD A MINOR PANIC ATTACK BUT WE'RE GOOD. I'M GOING TO BED BEFORE I SCREW UP AGAIN LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I've been gone all day, sorry. And I'm going to bed after this chapter so I'm sorry for not posting more than one. I'll try to write a few chapters tomorrow cause I have the day off. Enjoy!**

* * *

Clary knew it was nighttime by how tired her body was. She wished there was at least some sort of indication of daylight, but she only had to go by what the footsteps abover her were doing. She wondered if Jace was going to bring her the tea that helped her cough before he would go to bed for the night. She mentally kicked herself for hoping he'd stay with her for the night and keep her company.

He was her kidnapper, she shouldn't be secretly praying that he'd spend time with her. But there was something about his actions that made her think he wasn't as involved as he wanted to be.

She expected he would not want to spend time with her after the way she snapped at him earlier, but at the same time, she knew he couldn't be mad at her. It was true what she had said to him. He didn't have a right to question her hatred towards her father, but she had a fair stance in why her kidnappers had such an issue with her father.

Her back was to the door and the blankets were wrapped tightly around her, the smell of cologne and sleep were harsh in the fabrics, but it was soothing to her. It was better than smelling mold and dust in the room.

The footsteps above her moved down the hall, the soft clicking of Lilith in her heels making her way to the end of the hall and the soft beat of doors closing made Clary know that those above had retired to bed. She held her breath as she waited for one last soft pair of footsteps, knowing that if Jace were to join her in the basement, that he'd wait awhile to make sure every really was in their beds before making a move.

Ten minutes had passed and Clary's breathing stayed shallow and short as she listened carefully for someone to make their way to the stairs, a hard cough escaping here and there scratched at her throat aggresively.

Then, the soft padding of shoes made their way over her before she heard them against the wooden steps that lead to her prison. She could tell he hesitated - she wondered if he had ever considered knocking - before the metallic sound of the key sliding into the bolt made her heart race. The door opened and she looked over her shoulder.

Jace stepped in with a new coffee cup, not realizing that he had grabbed her old one before he'd left last.

He didn't say anything as she rolled over to face him, stepping closer than before to her and setting down the mug. White transparant steam rising like a dancer from the brown liquid made her mouth water. They had fed her some soup and ramen, but the tea that Jace had made for her made her tastebuds moisten with joy, a flavor that didn't taste like cardboard helped her stay sane.

She watched him grab the metal chair and sit across from her, again, a foot closer than he had been before.

"Thanks." Clary said quietly, nuzzling into his blankets in embarrassment. She actually felt bad for snapping at him earlier, which was odd to her. Clary was frustrated with the compassion she felt for Jace. It was something that he had no right to feel from her, but recieved anyways.

"Of course." Jace shrugged and clapsed his hands together, his long fingers closing together like a zipper.

They were both quiet for a moment, Clary hated herself for how much she enjoyed just having another human being in her prison cell with her.

She finally sat up, wrapping the blankets around her like a caccoon and kept her eyes on the steam still dancing above before disappearing entirely. She desperately wanted to down the drink to help her cough, but she hestitated and waited for the hot tea to cool. She took it upon herself to preoccupy herself in the meantime.

"You're confusing." She finally spoke. Clary noticed in the corner of her eye Jace looking up from his hands with a quizzical face, but she kept her eyes on the mug.

"Confusing?" He repeated.

"Yeah," Nodded Clary, "You kidnap me, hold me hostage, but bring me tea and keep me company. What gives?"

She noticed Jace shift uncomfortably in the chair before answering her question.

"I told you already."

Now Clary looked up at him, his eyes already on hers and the instant eye contact made her stomach flutter.

"Hardly." She argued.

Jace kept his gaze locked on her, "I told you, can't somebody be ashamed of doing something they were wrongfully included in?"

Clary rolled her eyes, "That doesn't make any sense."

Jace's lips pulled upwards in a soft smile, but his eyes were saddened and his shoulders were slumped.

"It does make sense. You'll get it someday."

Clary tilted her head, "You talk like someday I'll be free and living life and you won't."

Jace's smile stayed, "That's exactly how I'm talking."

Clary frowned, his words sent a shiver up his spine.

"So, what, you don't think you're guys master plans are going to work?"

Jace chuckled, "God no."

Clary's mouth fell slightly, she was in awe that he didn't believe in his own team. Her mind stirred as to why he even was apart of the act if he didn't trust a good outcome for anybody.

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Lilith is going to make you make the phone call tomorrow." Said Jace. He was looking down at the mug now as he spoke.

Clary squinted, hesitant to speak.

"Why are you telling me that?" She questioned.

He shrugged, "So you can prepare yourself."

"Who is she going to make me call?"

Jace shrugged.

"Is this some kind of sick reverse psychology thing you're pulling because I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be telling or doing about, seventy percent of the things you are telling me and doing for me." Clary teased him, but deep down she speculated that his kindness had to be some sort of trick.

Jace chuckled, "No, no psychological trick. Just, mother raised me right."

"You're mom's a bitch." Clary grumbled, Lilith's creepy tight smile came to her mind as she insulted her.

Jace looked back up at her, his brows down in anger.

"Lilith is not my mother, if that's what you're getting at." He snapped back. His sudden aggression caught Clary off guard. It had been the first time he actually seemed angry, the twisting of his face didn't fit his angelic features.

"Then who is she to you?" Clary questioned, half curiosity and half for her case.

Jace turned his head, his expression showing that he was actually considering telling her. There wasn't much else Clary thought he could lose, he had already lost a good future for committing such a crime.

"She's a bitch." He snarked. Clary couldn't help but smile a little.

"So if you don't like her so much... What are you doing?" At this point, Clary was hoping that a little psychological mind tricks would help her get to freedom.

Jace turned back to her, his golden eyes on hers again.

"I'm doing what I can to survive."

She shivered.

She sighed, "You sound like the riddler, geeze."

Jace chuckled light heartedly, his soft laughter sounded like bells ringing and made her heart swell. Clary mentally scolded herself for falling for his good looks and tricking kindness.

Jace stood then, pushing up from his knees with his hands. Clary knew that he was going to leave then and she became sad.

"You're tea's probably cooled by now. Drink it and sleep. Prepare yourself tomorrow." He said to her, the gentleness of his voice soothed her wired emotions and made her cheeks flush pink.

He started to turn away and head to the door before she stopped him.

"Wait," She called, he already had the door open slightly when he turned to look at her over his shoulder, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

He took a step to the side to look more directly at her and nodded once.

"Um... I don't know how weird it'll be asking but," She hesitated, unsure of how necessary it was to ask what she was going to ask, "But, um, can I have like, some sort of watch or clock down here?"

Jace let out one laugh through his nose and smiled, it made her feel less embarrassed and more at ease that he took her favor so lightly.

He nodded once, "Yeah, I'll bring you something tomorrow night."

Clary smiled a little as his smile widened slightly more before he turned and went out the door, the lock going off as he closed it. Clary's hands were steady as she held the mug now in her hands, steady as her heart was for how excited she without question felt inside her to see her captor once again. And this time, she didn't mentally scold herself for her delight.

* * *

 **Okay, like I said, I'll really try posting tomorrow a few chapters, if not, I'm really sorry, but I think I'll be able to. Leave me Reviews and comments and suggestions on anything. I love reading them and it makes me feel good inside because lately I've been in kind of a rough place. I've literally read my reviews, probably eighty times by now and I only have like almost twenty of them, so that's how much I'm in love with them. But don't worry, I'm not going to demand anything from you guys, I just hope that you're all enjoying this story cause I kinda hate it hahah**

 **Anyways, I'm off to bed, so goodnight my little love bugs :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I just wanted to quickly say if any of you actually read authors notes - because I never do - that I wanted to say thank you all for the ideas and creative plots! I really appreciate it and I think I have an idea for my next one, but I just have to think more into it before I get too excited. You guys kick ass. ENJOY!**

* * *

Clary woke with a start as the door swung open and banged against the concrete wall. She nearly fell out of her bed as she sat up quickly, her hair wild and eye crusties hurting. Lilith followed by Sebastian, Johnathon, and Jace last came in, a wicked smile tight across Lilith's face make Clary's stomach tighten.

"Goodmorning, Clarissa." Lilith sang as the twin boys followed her and Jace stayed by the door awkwardly. Clary was starting to understand what he had continuously saying how he didn't belong.

Clary rubbed her eyes and fixed her hair as Johnathon and Sebastian stood on either side of the bed, reminding her of mob men as Lilith stood in front of her.

"What do you want now?" Clary said bored, but she knew exactly what was going to happen from Jace's warning the previous night.

Lilith reached in the back pocket of her black skinny jeans and pulled out a disposable phone, it's tiny plastic case seeming like a brick in Lilith's thin hands.

"It's time to call your parents to come pick you up." Lilith sneered. Clary looked at her with a set face.

Clary leaned against the wall, "It's not going to work. Valentine isn't going to give in."

Lilith laughed, "You're not calling your father, you're calling your mother."

Clary swallowed and Lilith smiled wider, her teeth looking white and razor sharp.

"Here's your script," Lilith tossed the phone in Clary's lap, Clary's eyes staying on the plastic phone as she spoke, "Give your mother a ring, when she answers it, tell her it's you. When your mom asks who has you and what not, just tell her that Valentine is going to get another phone call in the next three days. If he answers, we'll be on the right track for your freedom."

Clary looked at Lilith and regretted the words as soon as they came out.

"If he doesn't answer? Which he won't." She asked.

Lilith leaned close to Clary, her faces inches away. Lilith's smelled strongly of Lilacs and sugar with a hint of cigarette smoke, her eyes darker than Clary realized, almost black against her pale skin and dark eye shadow.

"Make something up to get it through their heads." Lilith said quietly, her wicked smile glued to her face. She was delighted to make Clary suffer, and Clary only imagined what else Lilith would enjoy to see from Clary given the chance to see the bruises.

Lilith pulled away and grabbed the metal chair that was close by, Clary wanting to slap her right out of the seat and feeling protective over Jace's place. It was a strange feeling to want to hold onto something like that, but it still made her fingers itch.

Lilith crossed her legs and nodded her head once in the direction of the phone that now played in Clary's fingers.

"Go ahead, give your darling mother a ring. Make it quick, we don't want to be tracked. You have five minutes."

Clary looked at her and then glanced upwards at the twin boys who stood silent and as still as statues beside her. Their arms were crossed over their chests and the wide shoulders were rolled back. The way they looked made it comical, but Clary didn't laugh.

Then Clary looked at Jace from across the small room, he was leaning against the door and had his ankles crossed, his hands tucked behind his hips and his shoulders low. His eyes were on her, and although no one was paying attention to him, she could see the apprehensive look he gave her. He nodded once for her to go on, but she knew he wasn't doing so willingly but only protectively.

Clary sighed and dialed the number her mother had made her memorize since she was ten.

Her heart started beating erratically, her breathing uneven as she held the cold plastic up to her ear.

One ring, Clary's throat felt tight.

Two rings, Jace leaned forward.

Three rings, Lilith looked to Sebastian.

Four rings, the phone clicked.

"Hello?" The sound of Jocelyn's voice made Clary's heart swell. All she wanted to do was be in her mother's arms and feeling the familiar stroking of her hair. She wanted to scream and cry and tell her who she was with and where she was, but Clary looked at Lilith who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hello?" Jocelyn spoke again, her voice confused and concerned.

"Mom." Clary breathed into the phone, her throat tight and it made it hard for her to speak.

"Clary? Oh God, Clary? Clary, where are you, are you okay?" Jocelyn's words were fast and her voice shook. Clary could hear the tears in her mother's speech. She could also begin to hear a small clicking in the phone. They were tracking the call.

Clary looked to Lilith who waved her hand slowly in a circle, urging her to hurry the call up.

"Mom, I don't have long. They want dad. They want to talk to him in the next three days. Please, I doubt it'll work, but please just get him to answer the damn phone. I love you so much." Clary's words shook and her eyes stung with tears and her hands shook with longing. Jace had his eyes casted down to avoid looking at Clary.

"Clary, Clary, no. You're going to be okay, I promise, we'll find you and we'll get you home." Jocelyn spoke, her words felt true but for how weak Clary felt in that moment, her mother's words fell.

Lilith snapped to Sebastian who nodded and started reaching for the phone.

"Mom, mom I love you," Clary spoke feverishly but Sebastian had taken the phone away at that point, "Mom!"

Sebastian hung the phone up and pulled his arm back before snapping it to the ground. The plastic phone broke on impact and seemed to shatter in little pieces. Clary had dove to the ground in hopes that she could have grabbed it before it hit the ground, but Sebastian was too fast. Clary held the broken pieces in her hands, the chips and wires warm from use and the screen now popped off and black. She could see only her eye in the reflection of the plastic screen, her pupil big and wide and watered as she stared helplessly at the phone. The cement floor cold and hard against her bare knees from ripping her jeans.

Lilith stood from the chair, the metal scratching against the floor causing Clary to look up at her from the ground.

"Good. See you in three days, Clarissa." Lilith had a sweet yet menacing smile on her mouth and her arms were crossed. She turned on her toes and her long jet black hair whipped around her shoulder as she made her way to the door. Johnathon following suit and Sebastian looking at Clary for a second longer before he followed along.

Clary watched as they trained in a line out the door, Jace holding it open for the trio and not making eye contact with Clary, but his stance was clear how regretful he felt. His shoulders low and his back curved, hands dangled at his side and his hair over his eyes and casting shadows over the gold. Once the three of them had left the room, he waited for a moment and looked at her. He said nothing but his look was apologetic and numbing to Clary's core.

Jace turned and went out the door slowly, looking once more back at Clary before the door shut behind her.

Clary sat in silence still looking at the door and feeling the suddenly heavy weight of the phone pieces, but the weight more metaphorical than physical. Hot tears slid down her face without her consent as her chest started to shake. Her sobs took over then as she crumpled more into herself as she gripped the plastic hard into her hands, the shards stabbing dully into her palms as she sobbed over the cellular.

* * *

 **I HAVE ALL DAY SO I'M GONNA WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER SO REFRESH SOON! LEAVE ME REVIEWS AND COMMENTS I LOVE THEM AND THEY MAKE ME FEEL ALL WARM AND TINGLY! LOVE YOU FRIENDS**


	10. Chapter 10

**LEGGO**

* * *

Clary had laid back in her cot with the blankets around her tight, a piece of the phone still in her hands as she napped. Her breakdown had worn her out more so than ever and it didn't help that she had a coughing fit right after. She awoke to the sound of the door opening, but this time she didn't turn to see who it was. The phone call to her mother made things all to real for her, her core felt empty and her heartbeat felt dull.

She listened as the footsteps came close to her, and then the sound of the metal pullout chair scraping softly against the cement before the creak of someone's weight on it. She heard a click, the click of the mug being set down close to her before she finally rolled over.

Jace sat in the chair, his elbows on his knees and his face looking at the mug. The curled blonde locks covered his eyes and his mouth was a hard set line as his jaw tightened and loosened. Clary's fingers twitched again to draw the image in front of her, but she pushed the feeling down.

She just looked at him, followed the lines of his wide set shoulders and how the bumped with muscles. She followed the veins and scars of his exposed arms down to his long fingers that were linked together tightly. His skin looked smooth and warmer than the blankets she wrapped herself in, and for a moment she imagined what it would be like to be in them more than just to be thrown into a stolen car.

"You did nothing." She said quietly. Jace didn't look up, instead his head dropped more so.

Clary sat up finally and adjusted the blankets like she always did.

"You don't get to bring me tea and be kind to me but do nothing when that shit happens." Clary's voice was steady and cold. She had gotten all of her crying out and felt nothing at this point but frustration.

Jace said nothing, his hands tightened together and his biceps tensed as if she had just whipped him.

"You did nothing." She repeated.

Finally Jace looked up, desperation on his face.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What are you doing now?" She countered.

"I'm doing what I can to survive for two more months."

Clary frowned.

"Bull." She leaned against the wall behind her.

He stood just then, his hands in fists at his side and his feet in a wide stance as if he was waiting to attack.

"Don't. You don't know what I'm talking about and you don't know whats going on." Jace spoke harshly towards Clary, but she looked at him in annoyance.

She stood then as well, the blankets falling to the bed. He was at least half a foot taller than her but she lifted her chest to make herself appear bigger.

"Then tell me what's going on so I can survive." She snapped back.

Jace looked down at her, his eyes ignited but the remorse was still evident.

"I don't want to be apart of this, Clary. Can't you see that? You don't see the way I ostracize myself? Or how I'm the only one that brings you the things you need? I don't _want_ to be in this situation anymore than you do. But here I am and I'm screwed for the rest of my life. It's sick, this whole things is sick and wrong but I can't do anything." Jace grabbed at his hair and threw his arms down as he spoke, his voice cracking in some of his words as he broke apart. He spoke quietly but his voice was harsh as he tried to keep his volume down.

"You think that because I'm so against it that I haven't tried leaving? It's hard when someone like Lilith knows everyone and has all kinds of connections. I can't get out because _I_ need _her_ still." He argued. Jace huffed and sat back down on the chair, his elbows on his knees again but this time his face in his hands as he combed his fingers through his hair anxiously.

Clary looked down at him then, watching his hair twist and curl around his long fingers. His nails were clean and the pads looked hard with callouses. It took a lot for Clary not to kneel in front of him and touch his golden strands in comfort, she hadn't realized how little apart he was in the situation. Apart of her didn't trust his words, thinking that it was a ploy to get her to trust him, but the part of her that believed him won over.

Jace didn't look up at her but spoke anyways, "I'm just as much a prisoner as you are, Clary."

Clary's heart broke for him.

Her knees gave out and she kneeled in front of him, but she didn't touch him. It was strange to her how in a matter of days he had opened up to her so much and she had understood why he was kind to her, why he always looked out of place, and why he looked at her the way he did.

"We have to get out of here." Clary said quietly. Jace looked at her through his hands before they fell in front of him. He was still crouched over with his elbows on his thighs, but now his hands were inches from her face.

A curl had fallen in front of her face, and Clary desperately wanted a shower as she noticed it's thickened texture.

She froze as his hand came up, his pointer and thumb looped itself around the lock so that it curled around his finger easily. He felt the thick strand on his fingertips for a moment before he tucked it back in with the rest of her hair gently. Clary's cheeks burned and her heart fluttered at the innocent touch. Jace's eyes were light and gentle as he looked at the strand and then at her.

"I don't know how to stay out of here, is the only problem." Jace answered her back, his tone sad and as cold as the corners of the room.

Clary looked up at him more through his hair, "What does she want with Valentine?"

Jace looked down and then back in Clary's eyes.

He looked defeated, "I honestly don't know."

Clary sighed, "You have to find out."

"Why would it matter?"

Clary grabbed his pant leg, her hands burnining even though there was a layer of jean in between them. He had looked down at her small hand and his hand twitched but he looked back at her in the next second.

"Because there has to be a way to get Valentine to give her what she wants. He knows me best, and this is more than just wanting money from him. We have to get him to understand the reasons behind it so he can just give her what she wants." Clary comforted Jace as best as she could, but she saw the defeat in his eyes.

He put his face back in his hands and mumbled in his palms.

"God, this is sick. This is so God damned sick. This isn't real life."

Clary's internal thoughts screamed for her to touch his face, stroke his hair, comfort him in some way. He looked so fragile to her in this moment and all she wanted was to soothe it away for him. It was clear to her that he had gone through enough in his life for years and that no matter what he did to try to get out, nothing had worked for him. It was evident in the way he held himself around the others, the scars raised from his skin, and the shake of his hands. He wasn't the bad guy, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Footsteps sounded above them and they both looked up. Jace looked at her alarmingly and she looked back with panic.

He reached in his pocket then and handed her something golden. When she tried to decifer it he grabbed her wrist and opened her hand before placing the cold metalic item in her hand and closing her fingers around it.

The moment he touched her her veins shocked and her skin sparked. She nearly jumped from the shock of electricity that zapped her bones. She saw him almost flinch as well.

"Hide it, it's yours." He said quickly before looking at her for a moment and standing, the metal chair rocked slightly as he dashed out of the room and left out the door.

Clary looked at the door, now closed, as she listened for Jace's light footsteps dash up the stairs. The flat hardness of the ground had made her knees hurt, but she didn't move as she rolled the now warm metal in her hands.

She opened her fist and glanced at the object. White and gold tick marks around in a circle with a ticking arm just over the letter C in cursive. The time read one o'clock as she held the watch he had given to her close to her.

* * *

 **Honestly, I didn't really want this chapter to come yet, but meh. It happened. Things are progressing a little faster than I wanted to but I'm kinda ready for this story to be done. I'm gonna get ready for my day and then I'll come back so stay tuned. You're comments and reviews mean the world to me so if you'd like to leave me some, by all means, do so! Hahahaa... Yeah, I'll be back. LOVES**


	11. Chapter 11

**Go**

* * *

Sebastian and Johnathon's tires faded off into the forest as Lilith's heels clicked up the porch steps and through the front door. Jace leaned against the hallway entryway and watched her enter. She shut the door and smiled lovingly at him before making her way to the kitchen. The news was buzzing quietly on the television, a man in a suit spoke about the weather on the screen and gestured towards the animated clouds and arrows on the screen. Jace pushed off of the frame and made his way into the kitchen where Lilith had her back to him, a glass under the running faucet.

"What's your next step?" Jace asked her as he pulled out one of the mismatched chairs and sat in it. She didn't look at him as she turned off the faucet and took a sip of the glass.

She set the glass down, a lipstick mark on the ring of glass was evident.

"I want her more persistent." Was all Lilith answered. She finally turned to Jace and leaned against the counter. The little black dress hugged her small curves well and came to above her knee, her legs long and shined from a fresh shave while her calves looked toned as she stood in her stilettos.

"What does that mean?" Jace questioned. He kept a blank stare as he played with a pen left on the table.

"It means," Lilith tilted her head, "I want to scare her into pushing Valentine to get what I want."

Jace looked at the pen he twirled in his fingers, "And what do you want from him exactly?" His curiosity burned but he tried to play it off.

Lilith smiled, "Compensation."

Jace looked at her again, confused by her answer.

Lilith giggled at his expression and pushed off from the counter and sauntered towards Jace. She placed her long hands on the table and leaned forward, her face close to Jaces. His heart beat hard against his ribs and his cheeks heated from how awkward he felt with her as close as she was. He could see the subtle glitter of her dark eyeshadow and her long thick spidery lashes as they batted at him.

"I want a lot of things from Valentine, but right now, I'll make do with compensation for his wrongdoing." She explained. She gave Jace a once looke over and Jace held back the shiver that threatened up his spine. He knew exactly what was playing through her mind.

"Clary makes it quite clear that there isn't anything we can do to make Valentine cave." Jace facted.

Lilith's eyes twinkled, "Hm, nickname basis. Looks like you two have gotten quite close." Lilith stood up straight, distancing herself from Jace now as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her bare skin looked more pale and sickly against the black dress she wore.

Jace mentally kicked himself, "It's what she called herself when I spoke to her the first time."

Lilith glanced sideways as if Clary was standing in the next room, "It's a pretty name for a pretty girl. Wouldn't you agree?"

Jace shrugged.

Lilith smirked at him and walked to the living room, he could still see her profile as she watched the television, the colors on the screen illuminating her face and making her cheekbones look sharper and her face look more skeletal.

"She has information about Valentine that I need, so let's pry it out of her. Figure out what she holds dearest to her." Lilith demanded.

Jace scoffed, "She wouldn't tell."

Lilith turned her head to him sharply and had the same wicked smile playing on her tight lips.

"Wouldn't tell, or wouldn't be asked?" She was starting to see right through Jace. He shifted uncomfortably.

He shook his head, "Her mother?"

Lilith waved her hand and looked back at the news, "Of course, but you really think that her mother is just standing in the middle of the road with a 'free' sign around her neck? No. There has to be something else to push her buttons."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because," Lilith looked at Jace again over her shoulder, "She's that type of person. You put something she cares for in danger and she'll do whatever she can to save them over her. It's obvious."

Jace frowned, he didn't like how Lilith analyzed Clary. Lilith saw Clary like a lab rat, and it made him feel sick.

"She doesn't seem like the type of person to have too many close connections like that besides her mother." He nearly argued, but he tried relaxing his position to play off his inquiries.

Lilith again looked back at the television.

"No, she doesn't, does she." Lilith sighed.

"She wants to know what you want so badly from Valentine." Jace brought the subject back up again, in hopes that he would get to know as well.

A smile showed on her face, "You can tell her what I told you. Compensation."

"So your next step is to wait three days to call Valentine and get the 'compensation'," Jace used two fingers to show his air quotes around them, "and find something to torture her with until she gives you the info you need."

Clary's face came onto the television once again, her photograph was constantly being thrown around the screen as they continued to discuss it.

"Updates on the Clarissa Morgenstern case, apparently she has made contact with her mother. Police were unable to track the location of the telephone she used because of the short phone call. Police say that her kidnappers were demanding contact with her father and famous businessman, Valentine Morgenstern," The woman in the pantsuit went on as the screen changed to a police chief standing at a podium at city hall, his words were silent as the reporter continued, "Police chief Robert Lightwood held an annoucement earlier today about Clarissa with her mother, a close family friend, and Clarissa's best friend by their side. Her mother and best friend spoke at the meeting in hopes that her captors would hear them out."

A boy with dark brown messy hair stepped up to the podium, he had square glasses that hung low on his nose until he pushed them up the bridge. His eyes were large behind the glass and brown, freckles dotted his cheeks under the purple bags that looked like sleep had personally beat him up. He wore a graphic band t-shirt that hung on his skinny body. The name Simon Lewis appeared in white block letters under his face as he began speaking. Jocelyn showed in the background in the arms of someone else that was cut off in the frame, her eyes bloodshot and a tissue was up to her nose as she blew into it.

"To her captors, we will stop at nothing to find Clary. I will not eat, rest, and stop until I find my best friend. None of us will. Don't forget that you sick bast-" His sentence was cut short as it showed the woman reporters with a flat face.

Jace looked to Lilith as a wide smile spread over her sharp teeth.

"What's cookin' up there now?" Jace swallowed.

She looked at him with delight sparkling in her eyes. She reminded him of a child who had gotten away with a vicious deed.

"Call Sebastian and Johnathon. Tell them I need them to make a quick stop before they return home. I found her dearest."

* * *

 **Omg**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm on a roll.**

* * *

Clary played with the empty mug that Jace had left behind. Two days had passed and there was only one more day until she would have to make the dreadful call to her father. Her hair was greasy from the days gone by without showering, thankfully Jace had brought her a toothbrush and water to brush her teeth, the toothpaste and toothbrush tucked under her pillow along with the watch for safe keeping. Her clothes stunk and felt loose on her and she longed to at least wash her face. Jace didn't come down for the last two days and she wondered if he had been caught being with her when he shouldn't have. Her heart ached for his company and she started to get worried for him.

After understanding how wrongfully included he was, she realized that she had misjudged him, but how could she be blamed? He was doing what he could to survive and he was doing what he could to keep her alive as well.

The footsteps above her had been quieter for the time Jace was gone, the only clear indication that someone was still around was the familiar clicking of Lilith's pacing heels above her. Clary was surprised that Lilith hadn't made her way to visit Clary, and Clary actually wanted Lilith to come downstairs. She wanted to understand what Valentine did to her to make her want to use Clary as bait, wanted to understand what Lilith's plan of action really was. Jace hadn't come down to give her any updates, so Clary was left pacing and following the clicks of heels from above.

A loud crashing noise came from upstairs and Clary jumped. Now, there was an abundance of footsteps and crashing on her ceiling. Low mumbling sounded as male voices spoke, soon the clicks of the heels were swiftly making their way down the steps. Clary grabbed the mug and tucked it under the blankets as she sat on the bed, tense and awaiting whatever they were bringing to her.

The lock twisted and ticked before it swung open to reveal Lilith standing in the door way, her cheeks pink against her pale skin and her eyes wide with satisfaction. Behind her were the shadows of boys wrestling gently, they had something behind Lilith that caused quite a stir.

Clary's heart pounded aggresively against her chest as she realized the twins were holding someone, but Clary couldn't see behind Lilith.

Lilith's smile spread wider when laying eyes on Clary, she reminded Clary of a child entering a candy shop with no store clerk.

"Clarissa," Lilith breathed, "I've got a present for you." Lilith entered and stepped to the side to reveal the twins pushing in the person they cuffed their arms around.

Clary's heart stopped when Simon lifted his head from the ground, his square glasses askew on his nose and blood smeared on his mouth. He wore a familiar graphic band t-shirt that was a little too big for his scrawny form, his jeans were ripped at the knees, but not on purpose.

"No." Clary gasped as she came to him. The familiar smell of his Axe cologne and breathe mints gave her heart a beat of familiarity, but still, her stomach tied and she felt cold to the core.

"Clary." Simon breathed and touched her face with cold fingertips. Clary grabbed his face and fixed his glasses. It was a beautiful feeling to see someone she cared for, but it also hurt her deeply to see her best friend in a predicament like this.

Clary looked up at Lilith, her lips pulled over her lips in a grin of accomplishment. The twins blocked the door at this point and Jace was nowhere to be found, her heart sank as she wondered if Jace knew about their plan.

"No, no. You can't do this!" Clary yelled at Lilith, her voice cracked and her throat tightened as it made it hard for her to breathe.

Lilith smoothed back her long black hair, "I thought you'd like the company." She said innocently.

Clary shook her head, "No, Simon has _nothing_ to do with this. Leave him out of it! Take him back!" Clary demanded.

Lilith gave a short laugh, "Simon has _everything_ to do with this. He's your button, Clarissa, and I'm _pushing_ it."

Clary's blood boiled but it didn't warm the ice inside her.

" _NO_! No, you can't do this! It's just me, it's just me that you need! Leave him out of it!" Clary cried to Lilith.

Simon had scrambled up to his knees and grabbed Clary by the shoulders, she saw her reflection in his glasses, her eyes wide with panic and terror.

"Clary, Clary no, just leave it." Simon begged, his brows were pulled down and his forehead wrinkled, the blood was almost black in the dim light of the room, his lips dried and crusted from the blood chapping the sensitive skin. She could see the relief in his eyes that he was with her, but she couldn't feel the same alleviation.

She shook her head and looked at Lilith once more, "No, please! Leave him out of it! I'll give you anything you want, just leave Simon out of this!"

"Clary!" Simon argued but she didn't look at him. Her vision blurred as she begged to Lilith.

Lilith laughed again, "Oh, Clarissa. Throwing him back out into the world would be stupid of me to do. He's already apart of this."

Her tone was cold and menacing, sending a shiver down Clary's spine. Simon thought she was cold so he pulled her into his chest and held her. Lilith looked to the twins and they took a step apart for her to walk through them.

"I'll see you down here tomorrow evening, Clarissa. You've got an important business call." Lilith called to her.

Clary watched over Simon's shoulder as the twins walked out of the door and shut it loudly behind them, the loud clang of the door made Clary jump and hot tears rolled down her face in defeat.

Simon's hand rubbed her greasy hair as he held her tighter.

"Clary, Clary, thank God you're okay. God, I've been so terrified." Simon said into her hair.

She pushed him away and looked at him, tears still fiery and sticky on her face as the tumbled down her cheeks.

"No, no why are you here? Why you?" She demanded.

Simon looked hurt, and Clary knew instinctively that he took it the wrong way.

"I'm a little shook, I would have thought you would have been happy to see me." He pushed his glasses up his long nose.

Clary shook her head, her hair tickling the back of her neck.

"No, Simon, I'm so beyond happy to see you. Just not like this," She touched his cheek and stroked his skin with her thumb, "I wish I didn't have to see you in this situation."

Simon turned his head into her hand, his cheek soft and warm in her palm, familiar and comforting. The only problem was how wrong it was for him to be apart of her dilemma, it made her sick and pained. She wanted to see him again in his room with the Laura Croft posters and the stacks of CD's that were leaning against one another. She wanted to have him hold her in his creaky old bed that had her long stray curls and his pile of dirty clothes with a pair of worn sneakers at the top of them in the far corner of his bedroom. The reunion she imagined was in her kitchen as she sat on one corner of the counter and he leaned against the side across from her as they sipped on coffee, his black and hers nearly white with sugar and creamer. This was the wrong reunion for them.

He touched the hand that was placed on his cheek, "I wish I didn't have to see _you_ in this situation, Clare. This isn't real, this is all kinds of fu-"

Clary interrupted him by slamming into his chest and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Her hands fisted in his shirt and she held tightly, making sure that he wouldn't disappear in a puff of smoke and dust. Her sobs broke free as she cried into his stomach, his arms wrapping instinctively around her and his hands stroked her puffy and greasy hair. He held her while she breathed in his scent, now added the smell of blood, dirt, and mold. She was so happy to see him but also so horrifed. Simon wasn't apart of this, and she knew that he was just being used for Clary to follow through with whatever Lilith needed. It was sick, Clary felt naseated that she had now put Simon at risk.

She coughed harshly into his shirt, the cotton wet and warm from her tears sweat.

He pulled away to look at her, his hand coming to her cheek and wiping away her tears that had soaked her face.

"You're still sick, huh?" Simon's expression was worried now, his glasses had slid down to the tip of his nose again. The dark blood had traveled to his pointed chin, and looking at it made Clary hurt more.

She pushed his glasses up for him with her pointer finger and then wiped the blood with her thumb but didn't speak.

"You never got your medication?" He asked her, again she didn't speak as she touched his messy brown locks.

"Clary." Simon spoke again to get her to answer.

She shook her head and pulled away. Both of them stayed kneeling on the ground, their jeans with holes in the knees and dirty from wear and tear.

He grabbed her hands in his, his fingertips still cold and his palms clammy. She sniffled and looked at him through her wet lashes.

"Simon, I'm going to get you out of here." She said, determination in her soul but weakness in her voice.

Simon shook his head, "I'm not leaving without you."

Clary frowned and sniffled.

"Simon, I'm _going_ to get you out of here. This isn't your battle, this is mine."

"This isn't your fight either, Clary. This is between Cruelle DeVil and your dad." Simon argued.

Clary snickered but sniffled again, her nose was plugged from her sobs.

She covered her mouth with her arm and coughed aggressively, the growling still in her chest even after her trying to hacking. She looked at him, his face concerned again for her illness.

She shook her head in reassurance that she was fine, but she knew she wasn't.

"This is still more of my fight than yours. You're merely a bystander. You don't belong here." She countered.

Simon frowned, "And you do?"

Clary looked at the ground, "He's my dad, my blood. I should be here moreso than you."

Simon was silent but rubbed the pad of his thumb against the back of her hand in reassurance. It didn't help her feel any better.

Clary looked up at him again, "How's mom?"

He turned his head, "Your kid gets kidnapped and calls you saying that it's basically your husbands fault for being a cheat..."

"Is she with Luke?" She asked. Deep down, Clary actually was hoping that her mother had the bookstore owner to stay with for the hard nights. Better him than her own father who would have left her at home alone to a strippers home.

Simon nodded, "Luke's been around a lot. I wish she'd file divorce for Valentine and just marry Luke already."

Clary sighed, she could feel and hear the rumble in her chest, "Me too, actually. Probably wouldn't be in this damn mess."

"Probably not..." Simon agreed quietly. He moved his hand from hers and tucked a stray curl back into it's place, "God, I'm so happy to see you Clary. I thought you were dead."

"Even after my phone call?" She asked. It hurt her knowing that Simon and most likely her mother had imagined her cold and lifeless body lying in a ditch somewhere.

He nodded, "Especially after."

Clary squeezed his hand, "Well, when I get you out of here, you can tell mom that I'm okay."

Simon's brows came down and he frowned, his brown eyes darkening.

"I told you, Clare, if I'm getting out of here, you are too." Demanded Simon.

Clary looked at the ground and then over her shoulder at the bed before she looked back to him with a testing expression.

"I can't promise you I'm going with you." Clary said as she looked into the eyes of her best friend for one last moment before she stood and made her way to the bed, pulling the blankets back and grabbing the glass coffee mug by the handle tightly.

* * *

 **Sorry! I had something come up but here is my last chapter for the night. I work tomorrow morning and I honestly can't promise a chapter tomorrow, but I'm hoping I can at least write one tomorrow so just check up in the evening and we'll see what happens. Thanks for the reviews, I truly appreciate it. Let me know what you predict! What do you think Lilith wants "Compensation" for? What is Clary gonna do with the coffee mug? What do you think about anything? I'd love to know and see where you guys think I'm taking this story. Or, if you just wanna give me some feedback about the story, I'd love that too. You're reviews and comments really mean the world to me and UGH, thanks a ton. LOTS OF LOVE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi gang, I'm sorry I haven't been around as of late, I've been going through a lot of stuff lately and it's really been taking a toll on me. But I don't want to leave this story hanging because I've done that too many times in the past and I don't want to leave those of you who have really been giving me great messages about it hanging. So here you go, I'll try to get back into it but I just wanted to let you guys know that I may not be updating as often as I usually do. Thanks friends.**

* * *

Jace returned from the grocery story, plastic bags hanging on his arms tightly as they weighed down on his forearms. The release of tension gave him a high as he set them down on the kitchen table. Sebastian and Johnathon sat on the couches and looked up at Lilith who stood in front of the television, the two looking they they were about to recieve a great gift as Lilith's smile and glittering eyes shined down on them.

All three heads turned to look at Jace as he noticed the odd gathering, he paused and was suddenly uncomfortable in the limelight. He was missing something very obvious, but he wasn't sure what it was.

He grabbed some of the boxed food that he was told to buy and started to stock it away in the pantry as he watched their following gazes.

"Why are you looking at me?" He questioned them. They all had wicked smiles carved into their faces, unnatural and eerie.

Lilith's shoes clicked against the wood floor as she came to Jace and stopped him in his tracks, touching his face and smiling sweetly at him.

"We've got company." She nearly sang for how delighted she was.

Jace frowned and pulled away from her cold fingers that held his square chin.

"Company?"

Everyone in the room jumped as the sound of loud banging came below them. Jace looked at the hallway and then back at Lilith, her eyes ablazed.

She turned on her heel, her long hair almost slapping Jace as he moved with her. The twins were already ahead of her as they nearly sprinted down the stairs.

"Johnathon, stay upstairs." Lilith snapped, her voice like a high bark as Johnathon stepped aside of the basement staircase like he had read her mind already. Jace passed by him, his face twisted in a grimace from annoyance.

Jace's heart was racing faster than his steps down the stairs. Even Lilith in her tall stilettos kept speed easily as she followed Sebastian down the staircase.

Sebastian's back was to Jace as he unlocked the door, the pounding on the door stopping and the bickering voices behind the door continued. Jace's heart twisted as he finally understood what 'company' Lilith meant.

The door swung open, Jace's heart tensing as he noticed that the company that Clary had now was the boy he had seen on the news. Her best friend, Simon.

His gut now twisted as he noticed the scene in front of him.

Lilith stepped in and stopped, along with Jace and Sebastian as they froze in place.

Clary stood with wide footing as pieces of fragmented white shards of the coffee mug Jace had left for her scattered around the room. Clary's hair wild and her eyes focused as she had the plae skin of her left arm outstretched in front of her, her veins a harsh blue against the white contrast of her skin. Her right hand clutching the longer and sharper of the shards against the base of her wrist. Dark red blood had already been dripping from her hand as she held tight on the piece but her hand did not quake. Simon sat against the wall with his arms up, his mouth wide as his best friend threatened to drag the sharp blade against her ivory skin.

Lilith swore under her breath but didn't move.

Finally, Lilith took a step forward, her hands coming up in a calming gesture.

Clary pressed harder into her skin, a divot showing from where the blade was started turning pink. If Clary were to apply even the tiniest bit more pressure, she'd be drawing blood at her wrist.

"Don't." Clary snapped, her shoulders were set and another drop of blood fell from her palm.

"Clary, please." Simon begged.

Clary ignored him and kept her eyes on Lilith.

"Alright, Clarissa, we get it." Lilith cooed.

"I don't think you do," Clary threatened, "I have demands."

Lilith nodded slowly and Jace swallowed as another drop came from Clary's bleeding hand.

"I gathered that." Lilith responded. "What can we do?"

Something shined in her eyes but left quickly as she kept her act up.

"Understanding that there's probably nothing I can do to let me go-" She started.

"No, there isn't." Lilith interrupted.

Clary grimaced, "I figured so. You'd probably just let me die here instead of negotiating my freedom."

Lilith smiled but the frustration was clear in her grin, "Ding, ding, ding." She chimed.

Clary again applied pressure to her wrist, Lilith sucked in a breath. Now, Clary had a small pinpoint of blood growing at the tip of the blade and the end of her palm. Jace's hands began to sweat as he stared at her in awe.

"So, I want to negotiate Simon's freedom."

"Clary, no!" Simon begged Clary. He had inched closer to her but she pressed into her skin more, causing him to freeze as more blood drew.

"I would have thought you would appreciate the company?" Lilith joked. It only frustrated Clary more as she moved her hand, now, the wound becoming slightly bigger.

"Don't think I won't go down the river," Clary threatened, her voice harsh and low as she didn't wait to test any waters.

Simon shook his head, his glasses sliding down his nose slightly, "No, Clary, I'm not leaving you here!"

Clary didn't look at him as she continued to speak to Lilith.

"I want him returned." Clary demanded.

Lilith gave a short laugh, "You think I'm just going to drop him off at home and knock on the door until I know his parents are home? That's a joke."

Clary shook her head, "No, I wouldn't expect that of you."

"I'm all for letting him run around the woods until he finds the road." Sebastian chimed in and Clary glanced at him with a cold stare. Sebastian smiled at her lovingly, but the emotion made Jace's stomach twist in disgust.

"Take him somewhere that he knows he can still get home to. Far enough away for your comfort but close enough for him to be safe."

Lilith rolled her eyes, "And where is that exactly?"

"You're a smart gal, you can figure it out. I want a phone call from him when you drop him off and a live photo. You don't leave him be, then best believe it'll be a blood bath in here." Clary's eyes darkened.

Jace felt cold, "No." Simon's voice was only a whisper, the only sound that would come out.

Lilith hesitated and scowled.

She nodded her head at Simon and looked at Sebastian, "Go on-"

"No." Clary stopped Sebastian in his tracks and he looked at her cautiously.

"What?" Lilith seemed bored now, she wasn't a negotiator, it was either her way or the highway. And she didn't take kindly to being bossed around.

Clary swallowed and looked at Jace. Then Lilith looked at him over her shoulder and squinted as the gears in her brain started turning.

Jace felt sick to his core. He hated being apart of everything that was already happening, now he was going to have to leave Clary to help the boy who looked like a rat. It hurt seeing how much she cared for him when she finally did look at him. Her eyes full of worry and affection as she watched her best friend grovel at his knees.

Jace shook his head, "No."

Lilith looked at him in annoyance and disgust as Clary spoke first, "I didn't ask."

"Just do it." Lilith spoke with frustration that the game was still being played.

Jace and Clary made eye contact, the determination and darkness gone as she nearly pleaded to him. Jace knew that he was the only one she trusted to do the deed. Sebastian looked at Jace and then Clary before Jace huffed and stepped forward. Getting closer to Clary and seeing how much blood now had dropped to the floor made him sick with worry. He grabbed Simon by the elbow and lifted him up, he tried to break free of Jace's hold but Jace was too strong as he twisted his arms back in a lock.

"No, no, Clary I'm not leaving you!" Simon pulled against Jace's tight hold. Jace's jaw tightened as Clary looked to Simon as her eyes started to water.

"I'll be okay, I promise." She told him calmly.

Before Jace started his way to the door, Lilith spoke.

"Any more demands, princess?" She mocked. The irritation evident in her tone as Clary continued to boss her around.

Clary looked frazzled for a moment but then composed herself again.

"I want a god damn shower and a change of clothes once in a while." Her voice sounded more of a request than an order.

Lilith crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine."

"But I'm not moving from this position until I get a phone call." Clary spoke quickly, even she was unsure of what her official plan was.

Jace nodded and moved Simon with him as he pulled against him.

"No, Clary!" Simon called out to her as Sebastian followed and grabbed a black bag that they had already used on him and threw it over his head to shield his sight.

Jace looked back before he went up the stairs, Lilith still in the room with Clary as her weight was shifted to one hip and her arms crossed. And then Clary, her eyes wet as she looked at Jace drag the yelling after her as more blood dripped from her skin.

* * *

 **Okay, there's a chapter. To be honest, I can't promise another one today, but I might since I have nothing to do for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Again, sorry I've been absent and probably going to be absent, like I said, there's a lot I'm going through right now and things just have been kinda hard. But I'm determined to finish this story so no worries there. Leave me any comments and reviews if you'd like, I love reading them over and over and over again. Lots of love**


End file.
